Slipping Away
by XxCantBeAnyoneButMexX
Summary: Kelly remembers everything in her life expecially her past with Embry, and how he ripped her heart out. What happens when she comes back from Germany years later, much hotter and able to stand up for her self. What about when you add the fact that Embry imprinted on her? Will Embry be able to convince her to fall for him again, or is his love slipping away from him again? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! With a brand new story, and i'm going to tell you a few things now. Kelly is a little strange and hard to figure out, also her story with Embry is a little confusing at points in history. Though it will clear up as she tells you or talks to people. **

**Anyways this is a brand new story which is based off some of what I told you about in my Kristen and Paul story though you don't have to have read that story to understand this one and I really hope that you like this. I started this chapter and story differently than I normally do so it's strange for me. But it should be interesting. :D **

**I don't own twilight :) **

* * *

Kpov

(This is Kelly :D . . )

I sigh looking at the time on my iPhone I still have three more hours which I'm going to be on this damn plane. That's just oh so exciting, not. Oh and before I get the lecture about not having a phone a plane it's in airplane mode so I can have it and listen to music I need something to do. Seriously, I've been on a plane for hours, I left Germany yesterday and I'm not lading in Port Angeles for another three hours. This is getting annoying, I don't even really want to go back there but my sister is getting married to Paul so I have to because I'm an amazing twin.

Yeah, you heard me correctly. Twin, I have a twin sister. I love her to death. Maybe I should tell you a little about myself? My name is Kelly Marie Whitton and I have a twin sister named Kristen Nicolette Whitton soon to be Lahote. That's right she is getting married to Paul Lahote who is an Indian that lives in Washington. So being the amazing sister I am, I left Germany even though I was going to anyways. I wasn't planning on going to Washington for the summer though and I wasn't planning on seeing any of my old friends such as Jacob Black or the man who ripped my heart out Embry Call.

Anyways I don't want to talk about them so I'll just tell you about my sister and I. Kristen is beautiful and perfect and pretty much everything I'm not. I'm not ugly don't get me wrong I got enough of the same genes that I'm not ugly, I'm just not stunning like she is. The only thing I have going for me are my eyes they are a beautiful brown which make Kristen jealous, which is crazy. I shouldn't have anything which makes her jealous but I do.

I have long brown hair which is naturally straight though I can easily style it to do almost any style which I want so that does come in handy I guess. I'm really skinny and I have small faces with according to everyone I talk to feature that are the perfect size. My eyes are a dark brown and they are my favorite feature, I love them and apparently my brother Sam Uley has the same eyes. I've never met him I just know this because Kristen told me.

Another difference I have with my sister is my sense of style; I'm not a huge fashion person. I don't wear the latest fashions and today is no exception. I think that Kristen would be semi proud though, I mean I wasn't dressed horribly. I was in short denim shorts, a white ruffled shirt, but since I knew it was going to be cold in La Push Washington I covered that with a gray knit sweater. I looked tiny and cute so I don't think that she can be too upset. ( outfits/4fb119d853f97_ )Then to make sure she was happy I spent hours looking through all of my shoes to find the right pair. I mean it took me hours before I found my black wedges which she bought me and I looked cute and relaxed.

I bet your wondering what I have that my sister doesn't now that I've named all the good qualities that she has right? Well there really aren't any, I'm boring, really plain. There is always the sister that has nothing special about her and that's me. Sure I'm not ugly but I'm not beautiful and I'm not talented or special or any of those other things which one expects to see from people. I have nothing special I'm just there; I guess you could say I'm a genius because I am. I never forget anything. You tell me a fact and I will remember it, forever. It's imprinted in my brain, crazy right? Yeah I know, it's annoying too I hate it almost every moment of the day. I never forget what has happened or what is going to happen, not that I tell anyone. I just say I don't remember. No one needs to know that I'm haunted by my past. It's not their business.

I sigh as I look at my iPhone again and quickly unlock it, I go to my notes which has my list of things which I must do the moment I get off the plane. No I don't have to read it, but it still calms me down to. I am on here for another hour and a half why not think what I have to do through.

Get my luggage. Okay not much to think through there…

Meet Paul. I can do that, I've seen his face over Skype he can't be much different than how he looks on there right? Wrong, but still I can do this I know that I can handle this and that I will be okay when I do it. You are a strong girl Kelly.

Go to Kristen and Paul's house without being seen. That's right Kristen can't know I'm here because it's a surprise bonfire welcoming me tonight though she doesn't know that. She thinks it's just a get together so I have to make sure she doesn't see me, go twin powers of location!

Have Paul take me to the bonfire and meet everyone. Well I think I can manage that, pretend to be social then I will make friends. Once I do that then I seem like a good person then people like me then everything is good again.

Well I've got time I guess I'm going to take some time now to sleep because I do not feel like waiting fifty years for this plane to land god I'm impatient and tonight is going to be a late night. I'm going to sleep that way I'll be able to deal with annoying people and be well rested.

* * *

Ah! Shit! I hate waking up to the plane landing, it always scares me, though I do have to say that I am in a much better mood and looking at things from a much better perspective now. I love how my mood can be lifted from a quick hour and a half long nap. Life is great, and I can leave the plan and finally get some walking in! Thank you god!

I quickly stood up and grabbed my carryon luggage before exiting the plane, god does it feel good to stand. If I wasn't in a crowded place I would stretch, I won't though for that reason. I walked to baggage claim and waited the awkwardly long; it seemed amount of time for my bags. Before beginning my search for Paul, which it turns out wasn't going to be all that hard because he was very tall, standing alone and holding a very large sign which sloppily said Kelly on it. Under that assumption I walked over to him and smiled slightly.

"Umm…are you Paul?" I asked hesitantly, his size was a little intimidating and it didn't help that I only stood at a whopping 4'10".

"Yeah I am, you're Kelly? You weren't kidding when you told me you were short! Damn!" Paul laughed, instantly making himself less intimidating as the action made him seem more approachable by lighting up his face.

"Shut up Paul! Didn't Kristen tell you I was freakishly short?" I said my accent from speaking German so long becoming more prominent as I spoke louder.

"She did I just didn't think that she was being serious, she tends to over exaggerate. Anyways, you've been told of our plans for the day?" Paul says taking my bags and lifting them like it's nothing.

"Yeah I have to not be seen until we get to the bonfire, which I'm probably going to want to change before since it's going to be colder later."

"You are a smart girl Miss Kelly. The bonfire starts in about three hours and it's going to take one of them to get you back to my place so then you can change and get ready."

"That sounds great Paul; lead the way to your car." I said with a smile.

Paul smiled and lead the way to a shiny black mustang which I immediately knew was Kristen's. Only she would have such a flashy car in a town as small as La Push, I love her for her flashy ness. I looked at Paul as he put my bags in the car and it seemed like he was thinking along the same lines as me when he looked at the car, which made me laugh. At least I know that I'm not the only person who thinks that she is a little over the top.

I quickly got into the car and looked out the window as he started driving. Neither of us really felt the need to talk, though it didn't mean that things were awkward. I can see why Paul is perfect for Kristen now, he's comfortable with just staying quiet and not saying anything; or at least he's learned to be that way thanks to my sister. Pretty much everyone who knows her learns to be quiet and no talk much you stay out of trouble and things are just safer that way.

Everything around here still looks the way it did years ago when I left which makes me smile. I didn't think that it would, though much to my surprise it does. This makes me very happy, I thought everything was going to change. Also no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, La Push Washington was the first place that I'd ever felt at home. Now that I'm coming back, I guess I sort of feel like I'm coming home, though I'm not staying. I will be leaving again very quickly. There is nothing that is going to make me stay.

It's not that I don't want to stay near my sister because believe me I do more than anything, I just can't be near where all of the worst events in my life took place. It was here that I first feel in love with a guy who I wished would notice me but no he chose to start doing drugs and disappear the night that he was going to start dating me, and then I was shipped off to my last foster home before I graduated at 15. It was also the place where my parents were killed and I was shot. Oh La Push, how many wonderful heartbreaking memories you hold for me.

Not all the memories are bad however, don't think that. I have the memories of my best friend ever Jacob Black. I love that boy with all my heart though not in any romantic way, ever. He is like the light that makes everything better and he never stopped talking to me. I guess you could say that he found ways to make things more interesting that way. Along with Jacob comes my little man aka Seth. Seth was my little man because he idolized Jacob and may have had a slight crush on me. I love that boy, I wonder what he's like now..

"Kelly? We're here…" Paul says interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Paul I didn't mean to zone out on you. I was just thinking about the last time I was here…" I admitted looking down sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Now run into the house quickly so you won't be seen and I'll carry your stuff in." Paul says with a smile.

I give him a small smile and do as he says smiling at I take in his house. It was cute and perfect for him and Kristen. Small and secluded, while still giving off that homeish vibe. Yeah I'm sort of jealous of their house. I'm pathetic. Go Kelly. I quickly looked around their house and found what I was guessing to be my room since it had a sign in German, which said so. Oh Paul, No wonder you asked. I walked in and smiled you could tell it was a guest room though it had a bath room attached so it wasn't all bad.

Paul was only a few seconds behind me in getting to my room and set my bags down telling me to get ready for tonight. I smiled at him quickly and grabbed my shower bag before running to the shower. I turned the shower on so that it would be hot and stepped in smiling as the hot water relaxed me. Once I was done with my shower I ran back into my room and found my outfit for tonight, my skinny jeans that showed I was tiny but still had curves, though they were rolled at the bottom giving me the appeance of longer legs. I paired them with an oversized baggy brown stripped sweater and my printed flats, it was an outfit Kristen bought me. ( image/view/53999/440/440) Then I quickly dried my hair into its naturally straight style and pulled it into a loose side pony. I then applied light make up which made my eyes pop and smiled. I looked cute and a little taller than I actually was.

I skipped down the stairs and saw Paul sitting at the table eating. "When do we need to leave?"

"You actually have perfect timing. Come on, I miss my Kristen." Paul said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and walked to his car getting in. The ride to the beach was fast and this part was going to be my favorite. All of Paul's pack friends, are going to be covering me as we walk over then when we get to Kristen they are going to move so she sees me. Win, surprise sissy! I'm home! Looks like he got the boys to meet us, and they are all hot, good god…

"Kelly this is Quil, Sam, Jared and Jacob." Paul introduced as I got out of the car.

Jacob? I turn to the person whose name he last said and there is no doubt in my head that is Jacob Black. My best friend, "JACOB!" I yell jumping into his arms.

"Hey Kelly Belly!" Jake says hugging me tightly, god I missed this boy.

I quickly hugged him back and hopped back out of his arms before looking at the other boys who were looking at Jake and me with amusement, "Hi. I'm Kelly, yes I am very short and yes I did just attack my best friend Jacob." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah you can defiantly tell that she is Sam's sister." Jared said with a laugh, "By the way Kelly I've missed our fights, and love the new accent."

"She's got an attitude on her. Thanks for pointing it out Jared." A tall guy with a lot of authority said, before turning to me. He was a little intimidating until I saw his eyes and smiled he had the same eyes as me, our mothers eyes, this was Sam. "It's nice to meet you Kelly, I'm Sam."

"Freut mich sehr mein Bruder!" (Ignore any German mistakes I'm using Google translate it's supposed to say nice to meet you my brother :P) I said without thinking, then laughed when I realized no one knew what I was saying, "Sorry I said nice to meet you my brother."

"How about we stay with English for now Miss. Kelly?" Paul said with a smirk as he instructed the guys to surround me and walk in a way that wouldn't be obvious.

As we walked all the guys were joking around and laughing, it seemed like a normal walk they would be talking to the bonfire. I really don't know why they needed so many people to cover me to take me over. I'm not a very big person really but oh well at least I wasn't going to be seen there was little to no chance of that.

When we got over to the bonfire I listened to Paul talking to Kristen, and chuckled as she was talking to Jared. Trying to figure out why everyone was so bunched up. It was mildly hilarious no one ever keeps secrets from her and we all managed to keep this from her for six months. But now the day is here, so when I tapped Sam's back telling him it was time he nodded.

"Sissy, Paul and I got you a special present as a early wedding gift." Sam said stepping aside.

I smiled as I watched Kristen's eyes widen, "HOLY SHIT! KELLY!" Kristen runs at me and tackles me into the sand hugging me, both of us crying happily, "I FUCKING MISSED YOU!"

I laughed and hugged her, "I missed you too Kristen! It's so good to see you again!"

Kristen smiled and helped me back up before walking over to Sam and hugging him. Then going over to Paul and kissing him. "How long did you guys know about this?"

"Kelly, Sam and I planned this about six months ago…" Paul said smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist, "Because we all love you and wanted you to see her before the day of our wedding."

"Oh my god Paul you are the best I can't belie-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late I was running…" A tall boy yelled running onto the beach though his words soon trailed off as he stared at me. I felt myself slipping and staring into his gray eyes, his beautiful, beautiful gray eyes.

* * *

**There is the first chapter? Who is the man with the beautiful eyes? I don't know :P Well I do but you're going to have to review to get me to write more, well more faster. It motivates me. Kelly makes me smile so I would really love for you to review so please do :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG guys I love you all so freaking much it's not even funny! You gave me so much love about just the first chapter of this story! :DDD I love you all so much for that you don't have any idea, I've never gotten that much for the first chapter, I hope you still continue to enjoy it and review after this one :DD**

**Thank you again I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

Kpov

I stared into his eyes beautiful gray eye's for what felt like forever, and I didn't want to look away. There was nothing else in the world that seemed to matter but them, they were perfect and they pulled me in. While I was staring into them I watched a flood of emotions flow through them simultaneously, it was almost like nothing I'd never experienced before in my life. I watched as this man's eyes widened in shock, then a swirl of emotions passed through ranging from its original shock to what almost looked and seemed to be love.

I don't know how long I spent staring into this mystery man's eyes and I don't care. I don't think he cared either because he stared right back at me. Neither of us making any move to speak because that would ruin the moment. Everyone around us had gone silent even my sister, which in its self is a shock. No one made a sound and everyone looked at us; though I only know this because I could feel the weight of their gazes on me. I was too busy staring into these beautiful eyes; I need to know who this man is.

"Kelly…?" Kristen shocked me out of my thoughts by saying.

I quickly turned my head away from the man and blushing lightly to look at my sister. Neither of us really said anything and instead just looked at each other. I knew she was asking me what just happened so I just shrugged my shoulders letting her know I was just as confused as she was. I truly had no idea what was going on not that I didn't want to find out. I wanted to know more about this mystery man, I wanted to know everything about him.

Kristen and I had always had a freaky way of communicating with each other though neither of us thought anything of it. It was just how we were, I loved her for it. Most people call it twin…telepathy? I think that's the word I have spoken English in a long enough time to remember, but Kris and I have it. We can communicate and have entire conversations just through looking at each other. Not that anyone understands what the hell we are saying and it always annoyed people who would see us because they didn't get what was going on. It's a good way to insult people with just one other person knowing…

I don't know how long Kristen and I spent doing our creepy twin thing before Paul being the loving man he is interrupted, "Umm, Kristen...Kelly? I don't know what the fuck you're doing but it's creepy and I'd appreciate it if you both came back down to earth."

"They're having a conversation but don't be fooled they are completely aware of what is going on around them. Also they probably aren't going to tell us what they were talking about; it's their annoying twin thing. It drove Jared and me crazy." Jake said slinging an arm over my shoulder.

All of the sudden I heard a growl and a jumped slightly into Jacob because he was my best friend and the man who I trust the most here. I looked over to see the source of the noise and the man with the beautiful eyes was shaking, and glaring at Jacobs arm. Why would he be so upset? This doesn't make sense, also did he growl? How it is even possible can is human's growl? I've never met one that could before but then again La Push has always been a strange place…

"Calm down cuddle muffin." The girl wrapped around Jared said with a small smile, "I highly doubt you've got any reason to get all pissy."

"Kim's right, Jacob is just messing around with his best friend. Leave him be and stop acting like an idiot you creating a scene which is saying something considering who we are." Kristen mumbled.

"Will someone explain vat ze hell is going on here!" I said angrily not noticing how strong my accent had become causing me to pronounce 'what' and 'the' wrong.

The man with the beautiful eyes just started at me again, with a look that made my heart melt. While Jacob shuffled uncomfortable next to me and Kristen suddenly became interested in a tree. Who cares that much about a tree sissy! There are millions of them around here. Oh well I'll just stare at Jacob, he can only take my scrutiny for so long before he cracks. It's why we always got along. He was the one person I knew that would always give me what I wanted. I love my Jakey Pop for that and I always will if I knew that he wasn't meant for me I would say I want to marry that man.

"Jakeyy…please tell me." I said giving him the look that he was never able to refuse before.

"Kelly, you are a cruel and mean woman for doing this to me. You know that right?" Jake sighed, "I'm surprised you haven't recognized him yet..."

I frowned for a moment before I looked at the man; he was very tall and muscular. He looked almost taller than everyone here; if he wasn't taller than Jake and Sam then he was close. His muscles were huge and wonderful, god I've never seen a man with such wonderful muscles. His hair was short and a beautiful dark brown that seemed almost black until it was caught in the proper light, like it was being right now. He was beautiful and looked a lot like…no. This could not be….oh shit. Fuck my life. Someone kill me now, I just spent time gushing about Embry Fucking Call. I am over him I am done with him I will not talk to him ever again. I hate this man and I am done talking to him, wait I never spoke to him so I'm okay.

"Oh." I said nodding and it was clear from everyone's face that they knew what I'd discovered. Well at least it was clear on Kristen, Jacob, Jared and Paul's face. They were the only ones who knew and as far as I was concerned they are the only ones that are going to know, that no good bastard.

"H-hi Kelly…I know you probably still hate me, but I was sent with a message from my mom is you're willing to hear me out that long…" Embry stumbled forward saying, it was almost like he was desperate to talk to me. It almost made me feel bad, almost, I don't feel anything for him though so I guess that doesn't matter.

"Mama Tiff sent you with a message for me? Tell me quickly." I said not looking at him but wanting to know the message from Tiffany, I'd missed that woman more than anything in the world. She was there for me when her son decided to rip my heart out, she was also the biggest Embry and Kelly cheerleader in the world. She wanted us to get married, I love that woman even if I now hated her son.

"Yeah she wanted me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night…she said she knows it's the night before the rehearsal dinner for Paul and Kristen but she wants to see you before the weeding.." Embry said looking down at his feet.

"Okay did she give you a time to tell me? Or am I just supposed to guess what time you'll be eating dinner tomorrow, Mama Tiff never was one for having a regular time for anything."

"Y-yeah she said food would be served at s-s-six…"

'Okay thank you for telling me, I'll be there before six tomorrow and if you actually decide to go home then I would appreciate it if you told you're mother that."

"O-o-okay…" Embry stuttered, I'm not going to lie it was adorable. No matter how much I hate him I can still say that a guy getting nervous and stuttering is adorable right? I mean I would say that about just about any guy but he was stuttering when he's over two foot taller than I am. This is just hilarious, I find it too funny.

"Thanks…" I said as I waved walking away from Embry and toward safer people, like my brother. I want to have a conversation with my brother, I've never met him other than when I first got here lets go talk to him.

I spent the rest of my evening talking and getting to know everyone that my sister and Paul hang out with and let me tell you, it's a lot of people and they all look a lot alike. Though I did get another surprise when I saw Seth, I didn't expect that and it was great to see him again. Once Paul got Kristen and I back to his house both of us where ready to die, though I think that I was more tired mainly because I freaking can't handle being out late it just doesn't work for me.

(Break)

When I woke up the next morning I felt a million times better, until I looked at the clock. My mixture of jet lag and just plain old exhaustion had caused me to wake up at two. I had to eat something small and then get ready to go to Mama Tiff's house. Though I'm going to be honest I'm a little nervous, I don't want to have to see Embry again and I'm sure that he will be there just in time for dinner, it's how he has always been. Just making it on time for everything with some sort of excuse that no one really believes but we all nod and go along with it.

I walked down stairs knowing that both Kristen and Paul had somewhere to be today so I had the house to myself so it didn't matter that I wasn't dressed. Not that I would care all that much anyways I mean really I'm in sweats, what is someone going to say that I'm dressed inappropriately? That would be really stupid, oh well though I don't want to fight with anyone.

I quickly got my stuff together for a bowl of cereal and ate it before skipping upstairs and getting into a nice relaxing shower. I really love showers, I always have they are my place to escape the world. Though of course all good things must come to an end so I happily skipped out of the shower and into my room to get dressed. There was a reason that I loved going to visit Mama Tiff and it was that I didn't have to get all dressed up for her. I grabbed a pair of plain light wash boot cut jeans, a gray t-shirt which I tied a red belt around then put my red and white stripped sweater on over top. I finished my outfit with bright red flats, I looked adorable. ( -pW29tDxIQ0U/TxZPKGmWWzI/AAAAAAAABic/7HLFc2RXdwM/Polyvore%252520Seuss%252520Outfit%252520Kristin344%25255B4% )

Once I was dressed I skipped into the bathroom again and quickly did my hair, deciding to just dry it and let it fall straight down my back. It gave my outfit more of a sex appeal that way; yep I really just said that. I then applied just a small amount of make up giving myself a more natural look and skipped back to my room grabbing my iPhone and checking the time. 4:00 perfect! I can drive over there in the perfect amount of time to catch up while still seeming like a guest.

I skipped down stairs and grabbed the extra set of keys to Kristen's other car knowing that I was allowed to drive it while I was here. I'd already talked to her about it, I cover all my bases before I get too tired to function. I'm smart like that sometimes. I got in the car and smiled, I'd missed driving though things were a little different here in the states, like the drove on the other side of the road, I would be able to adjust to that quickly though and move on. It can't be too hard driving on the other side of the road.

The drive to Mama Tiff's house was very short much like I'd predicted it would be and I was thrilled when I pulled up. Driving on the other side of the road was going to take some getting used to, I felt like I couldn't see as much of the road as I could before. I think it's a good thing that I didn't meet any other cars while I was driving over here, if that had happened there might have been an accident. Well luck was on my side for the ride over so maybe it will be on my side all night and I won't see Embry, though from the look he had on his face yesterday when he saw me. I have a feeling he is going to go out of his way just to see me today….great. I hate people and the world sometimes; you can do this though Kelly.

After a small pep talk to myself I managed to convince myself to knock on the door. I felt like I was standing there forever before the door opened to reveal Mama Tiff. The sight of the woman made me smile, she was much the same as the last time I'd seen her. She was still pretty tall at 5' 9" and very skinny making me even seem like I had more weight that a normal person, at one point Tiffany Call looked like she should have been a model though now her hair was starting to gray and you could see lines forming from stress. Age was starting to get her, though it didn't diminish her beauty she was still beautiful and I will always think that.

"Kelly! Darling, you look beautiful! Come in come in!" Mama Tiff said smiling happily.

"I've missed you Mama Tiff! It's so great to visit your house again." I said following her inside. Nothing had changed it was still small and adorable, when you walked in the front door you walked right into the living room, then you could turn to the left and there were the stairs which would take you to all the bed rooms. If you walked straight there was a small hall way which could take you to the kitchen, Embry's game room, and the bathroom.

"I've missed you sweetheart! You've grown so much! I can't believe that you came back, and I heard that you were going to stay for a couple weeks! God I've never been as happy as when I heard that." She said smiling happily and walking into the kitchen.

"That was my original plan but I decided to change it a little so I'm staying a little longer, it seems like a good plan. I can catch up and get reacquainted with everyone." I said with a smile.

"Well I was wondering if you could do something for me, though I know you probably not going to want too."

"What can I do?"

"You know how Embry disappeared right before you left? Well I was wondering if you could figure out what is going on with him. He hasn't been the same, he keeps sneaking out, and I guess I can't yell at him anymore but it worries me. What if he gets hurt you know? I know you hate him but could you please just try to figure it out?"

"I don't really want to talk to him at all Mama, but I will. Just so I can put you mind at ease that he's not into something stupid. I mean he hangs out with my brother and my best friend I doubt that since my sister got involved that it's all bad."

"Thank you sweetheart, it means the world to me that you're willing to talk to him for me." Mama Tiff said giving me a tight hug.

"No problem, I can't say I'll be civil but I'll try." I said with a small smile.

Mama Tiff went to open her mouth but before she could talk the back door flew open and Embry came walking in. Embry looked at his mom and smiled like he came for dinner every night though from the look on Mama's face you could tell that it was a shock to see him.

"Hey mom, I'm home for dinner like you asked." Embry said with a smile kissing Tiffany's cheek.

"Oh well good, I'm glad you remembered." Tiffany said smiling happily and setting about getting the last things for dinner ready.

"Like I would ever be able to forget…" Embry said with a smile as he turned to me, "Hey Kelly..."

"Hello Embry." I said quietly refusing to look at him, I didn't want to see his face and I defiantly didn't want to have to talk to him that would be horrible.

It hurt me to say his name, it hurts me too look at him, god it hurts me to think about him. I don't want to be here. I want to be anywhere but here, I want to curl up in a ball and cry about the pain that I've felt for years just by looking at him. I'm ready for this to just end, I want this all too just end.

Things are weirder now though because since I got back, I haven't been able to get Embry's eyes out of my mind. I used to have a crush on him but this is something completely different, even sitting here and refusing to look at him feels like a chore. It's difficult; I don't know how I'm going to do this. But I am going to make it and I am going to get over Embry, I just have to make it through the wedding, and tonight's dinner.

You can do this Kelly, just be prepared for a very long night.

* * *

**Okay I tried to hurry and get you all a second chapter because of you're love, though I'm sorry it took so long. If you continue to show me the same love then I will happily update quicker next time! So please show me some love and review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! I want to thank everyone who's review, is following, added this story or me to their favorite authors list. That means the world to me and I think you are all wonderful!**

**This past chapter I got a review with an idea! Which I loved and you all will get to see a part of later on in the story :D I just figured that I woul mention it and say if anyone else has any idea's feel free to PM me I always love hearing them! **

**And I had a request to update by tuesday which I did! Becuause it is Saturday! I'm early yay! Anyways enough of me rambling, on with the chapter! **

* * *

Kpov

The night hasn't even started and it's already been the longest night of my life. After saying hello to Embry I immediately offered to help Tiffany with dinner and setting the table to avoid conversation with him. That didn't stop him from staring at me however, it's very annoying. When I shoot him annoyed glances he just gives me this look which seems to plead with me and then continues staring. It's like I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in the world, and I'm not even that pretty! I really need someone to rant to; maybe I'll call up one of my friends from Germany…

If I called up one of my friends from Germany then my rant could be in German, which would be freaking amazing! I hope that I can get ahold of them, maybe I'll call Beke. I miss her dearly; I bet she misses me too. We practically spent every day together, and she knows why I don't want to be here better than my own sister.

Tiffany Call used to be my foster mother, until I graduated early and fled the country. I loved her like my own mother who was killed in a horrific accident which I refuse to think or talk about. Some people in this world are just horrible; I don't understand how you could want to harm someone when they have done nothing to you. Anyways back to my point, she was amazing and it didn't take me long to fall for her son. Who found out and crushed my heart, my first crush who stomped on my heart like it wasn't even the least bit important, my feelings are important aren't they? I think they are, I mean just because I don't broadcast my emotions doesn't mean I don't have them.

"Kelly? Could you carry this to the table please dear?" Tiffany asked me while handing me a bowl.

"Of course" I answered a bit disoriented after being snapped out of my thoughts so suddenly, I wasn't prepared. I was going to pull this night off acting calmly though, I had to otherwise I would have a heart attack. I can do this. I quickly walked into the dining room and set the bowl on the table ignoring how Embry's eyes followed my every move. It was starting to drive me insane. Did he suddenly develop a staring problem I mean really?

I walked back into the kitchen quickly because it was the only place I knew Embry couldn't stare at me. This was only because Tiffany loves me and had banned him from the kitchen but that doesn't matter, it's my safety zone. Sometimes I wonder if he knows just how much he hurt me years ago. Then I think about it again and realize that he probably doesn't even care, and though that's hard for me to swallow. I accept it and move on, I'm just that kind of person, I accept everything no matter what.

Tiffany and I quickly finished the dinner, and I smiled when it was done. I was hungry; I'd only eaten cereal today. Though when I looked at the amount of food she cooked it almost looked like she was going to invite the family over. There was a ton, though when I asked she told me to watch. We quickly carried all the food to the table and sat down. Great now the awkwardness is going to start, I have to have a normal conversation with Embry because his mother is watching. I've never hated someone before but I might right now….

"Kelly I want to know all about Germany! The boys, the food everything! Oh and can you say something in German!" Tiffany said as soon as we sat down.

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, "Germany was amazing, I loved it. I want to go back and visit again someday. I lived in Hamburg while I was there and it was nice, I did visit other places though. The boys are adorable, and the food was amazing. A sentence in German?" I paused while thinking of the right thing to say before smiling, "Ich Liebe Dich." (I love you.)

"What does that mean?" Embry asked quietly looking down at his mountains of food.

"Ich Liebe Dich? It means I love you, it was the first sentence that I learned when I got there, my best friend taught it to me."

"That is a beautiful sentence I will have to learn how to say it properly so you don't think I'm an idiot!" Tiffany said with a laugh, unaware of how Embry was staring at me again like I was the most important thing in the world. "Was this friend you're boyfriend?"

I started laughing again though neither Embry nor Tiffany knew what was funny, "Mama Tiff Jacob is my male best friend and defiantly not my boyfriend, ever. This friend was a girl and her name is Beke, I'm going to miss her she knows everything in the world about me."

Tiffany started laughing then and I thought that I even heard a small chuckle out of Embry who was now busy shoveling food into his mouth at inhuman speeds. Who can eat that much? It's mildly disgusting, though I guess I can't comment because I have my moments as well. Though I don't eat that much.

"Well I sound stupid now, but oh well. I'm so happy you're back! How long are you here for, or are you staying?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm here for a couple of weeks, well actually until Paul and Kristen get back from their honeymoon. Then I'm moving to Boston to start working, I was thinking of staying here but decided it was best to just come for visits."

"What! No! Y-you can't!" Embry said standing up so quickly that his chair flew backwards causing both Tiffany and I to jump, "You can't leave Kelly! Not so soon after coming back!"

"You have no say in how long I stay Embry. I made up my mind and Boston has many things which I want in my life. So I'm making the correct decision." I said sounding way more calm than I was, I was actually terrified. Why was he freaking out so much?

"Oh? What does it have that you can't get here or somewhere around here! I want to know." Embry said staring at me intensely.

"It has better job opportunities that I can find anywhere else." I said evenly, I'm not about to be intimidated by his sudden intensity.

Embry rolled his eyes and started shaking slightly, "Yeah right! You can find a job around here and you know that they would need someone in your career field around here!"

I glared at him, "You know what Embry! I'm going to Boston because I hate you and I can't stand to see your face! Are you happy now! You know just why I choose a job in Boston!"

Embry started shaking faster, he was practically vibrating. Though he no longer looked angry, he looked hurt, like I'd ripped his heart out. Good, now he knows just how I've felt for years and years. Ass whole, take that. I watched as Embry shook his head and sprinted out the back door not looking at either Tiffany or I, who had matching expressions of shock. I know that I've wanted Embry to feel the pain that he caused me for years, but now that it's happening I don't feel so accomplished. Why do I feel worse now that he's in the same pain that I was? I don't understand myself, I should be happy. I finally go Embry to feel my horrible pain but instead I feel, depressed.

The rest of the night with Tiffany went quickly and I left happily. I don't think that I could have made it through the entire night waiting to find out what had happened to Embry. His disappearance and my guilt over making him feel bad was becoming too much. So I quickly left and drove back to Kristen and Paul's house. The entire drive as well as the entire time I was getting ready for bed all I could think of was the look on Embry's face. He looked like I'd just killed his puppy, which I wouldn't do but still.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and decided to get ready for the day quickly. It was going to be eventful because I had to act as the maid of honor for the first time in person; I'd only ever done my job over the phone before today. I was really excited, and I think that Paul and Kristen could tell when I was eating as quickly as I could just so I could get upstairs and shower. Yes I do get a little over excited but I get to dress me sister and make her beautiful for her rehearsal dinner tonight!

Once I'd eaten I quickly ran upstairs in a hurry to get everything as perfect as I could get it. I then hopped in the shower, and let the hot water relax me along with the smell of my citrus body wash. I love that scent! Once I'd showered I quickly walked into my room and found my small floral print dress which I complemented with a pink bow. I then grabbed my white Coach heels and slipped them on to give me some height, I desperately needed it. Once I'd done that I walked back into the bathroom and scrunched my hair before pulling it into a side braided bun. I then did my makeup quickly highlighting both my eyes and my lips before grabbing my charm bracelet, and Pandora necklace and putting them on. I looked at myself in the mirror then and knew I was prefect and could get Kristen ready, though I like always I had to grab my iPhone, that thing is on me at all times. I'm not kidding either. I always have it, people can always contact me. I'm awesome like that. ( cgi/set?id=53880953 )

I think walked down stairs and pulled Kristen away from Paul telling him to make sure he looked handsome, because I wouldn't settle for anything less. I love when I sound like my sister, it makes everyone laugh. I pulled Kristen upstairs quickly and locked us in her room.

"Have you taken a shower?" I asked looking through her closet.

"Yeah, I took one when I first woke up. Why?" Kristen asked sitting on her bed and watching me.

"I'm going to dress you for tonight, because my dear you are going to look beautiful!" I said smiling brightly.

Kristen laughed and nodded knowing that when I want I'm the master at making someone look great. After a couple of minutes I finally found the dress I wanted her to wear it was pick on had a strap on only one shoulder, I handed that to her with the black tights and satin ankle boots. She was going to look so elegantly sexy because I know that she is going to want to look sexy it's just how my sister is.

Once Kristen had the dress on however I knew she was missing something so I quickly found a black belt and handed it to her. The outfit just didn't seem her without it. After admiring my work for a second I pulled her into her bathroom and straightened her hair leaving one large curl in the front. I then did her makeup and handed her a clutch purse. She was perfect while still looking elegant, she looked sexy she was going to knock Paul on his butt. I looked at Kristen's face as she looked at what I'd dressed her in and smiled. She seemed to love it which made me unbelievably happy. I had pleased my fashion queen of a sister! ( cgi/set?id=53883800)

"Kelly! I'm so proud of you! Two adorable outfits in one day! You're growing up sissy; someday you are going to blow me away with something that you put on!" Kristen said laughing and giving me a hug, before picking up her cell phone. "Let's go get Paul so we can head out, we wouldn't want him to think that we weren't going."

I laughed and followed her downstairs to Paul, who I could tell loved her. The moment that their eyes met it was like they were sharing a private moment and I had to look away because I felt like I was intruding. The moment was just that intimate even though all they were doing was looking at each other. Though I knew from looking at them that, that's what I want the kind of love where when I am in the same room as the person I'm in love with I'll smile even when I'm mad because I know that he's not going anywhere even if we fought. I want the man that will do anything for me, be there for me in the worst situations for me possible. That's the love that I want, what Kristen has.

Once Paul and Kristen stopped having their love moment that made me very jealous, we all made our way out to the car. Paul was driving and I hopped in the back listening to them chat about nothing of real importance, though Paul seemed to hang on her every word like she was saying the most important thing in the world. Jealous…again -_-

The ride there was short lucky since we were only going to Port Angeles and the Rehearsal for the wedding it's self was short also. Though there is the awkward fact that I'm supposed to walk back up the isle with Jared, who I've never really liked. I managed to ignore Embry though by talking to Jared and getting to know Kim. That was fun. Ignoring him couldn't last forever though because when we got to dinner I got stuck sitting in between him and Jacob. Kristen must hate me though when I shot her a look all she did was smile and shrug it off.

"Hello Kelly, you look really nice…" Embry said, causing me to look at him. He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept or eaten.

"Thank you Embry." I said quietly, it hurt me to see him looking like this. I wanted to do something to make him feel better, what the hell is wrong with me? "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah I'm fine. Perfect couldn't be better." Embry said with a very fake smile which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't seem it, actually Embry you look like someone just killed someone in your family or something." I said looking down at my hands; maybe his pain wouldn't bother me if I couldn't see it.

"No I'm just fine, just got into a fight with mom." He sighed and put his head in his hands and mumbled, "Because she knows that I fucked up and will never be able to fix it.."

"What did you fuck up Embry? Knock one of your bimbos up?" I asked not thinking of how bitchy I sounded, "Sorry! I didn't mean that!" I said looking up at him, sure I was mad but I didn't want to be a complete bitch.

"You had every right to say that." Embry said with a sigh, "And no I didn't I'm happily not going to be fathering any children any time soon. I just realized how stupid that I used to be and I now want to punish myself for it."

What? Did he just say what I think he said? Does he actually remember what happened years ago? He couldn't he didn't care then so why would he bother to remember, I mean it was just my heart not something terribly important.

"Don't punish you're self for it spend time coming up with ways to make up for it." I said looking at him and actually meeting his beautiful eyes, SHUT UP KELLY! "You might be able to get yourself forgiven and move on to a much happier life."

Embry looked at me his beautiful gray eyes slightly hopeful, "Do you really think there is a chance I could make up for what I did? Because if there is I will do everything in my power to get forgiven I made the worlds dumbest mistake I should have listened."

I nodded and gave him a small smile which seemed to cause his entire face to light up, "Embry if you seem like you truly are sorry, and prove you changed. I think no matter who it is will eventually be able to forgive you."

"Thank you Kelly! Hearing that means the world to me, but I have to go to work so I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding! Bye!" Embry said standing up and running out the back door.

I stared after him confused, why the hell does he keep disappearing so fast? Why the hell do I care when he leaves? Why do I suddenly feel empty now that he's not sitting beside me? I got over that crush years ago and I'm not about to let it come back again. I am over Embry Call and I am never going to fall for him again.

I quickly got back into my good mood and talked and laughed the rest of the night away. Though no matter how happy I got I couldn't forget Embry and how empty I felt the moment that he left. I can't afford to fall for him again; I am going to keep him far out of my life. I won't even talk to him unless I have to everything will be much better then. By ignoring him I was going to save us a both a lot of pain in the end. Right? I don't know anymore. I wish I did.

* * *

**Well that was this chapter! Please review! :D Thanks a lot loves :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wasn't planning on getting you an update today, but I felt the random urge to write and this is what you're getting! I hope you all enjoy this because I spent some of my time working hard on it.**

**Well enjoy! :D**

* * *

Kpov

I managed to spend most of the next morning without thinking about Embry once. Not thinking of him wasn't all that difficult, though that might only be because I was busy helping Kristen get ready for her wedding. Which is about to start, still though accomplishment right? Not thinking of Embry and his amazing gray eyes which I want to stare into forever. God I mentioned not thinking of him and now I am, it's like he's a disease. He comes into your mind once and then he's there forever and never leaves. I want him to leave, please.

I knew that my Embry free time was going to be coming to an end soon; I sort of wished that I wouldn't think of him until the wedding reception. When I think of him then I can use other people to distract me, not think of him throughout watching my sister get married. This is her day I should be focused on her and not my now obsessive thoughts about Embry. I'm starting to become pathetic. Really very pathetic, I'm disappointed in myself. Though I probably should be, I'm going to end up day dreaming about Embry, the boy I don't even trust.

I put on a happy smile and attempt to shove Embry out of my mind as I was down the aisle before my sister. I don't glace over at the groomsmen where I know Embry will be standing, and I keep walking to my spot so that I can be the supportive sister and watch Kristen get married. I was truly happy for her, and you could tell she was excited when the doors opened the last time and Kristen walked out. She was practically glowing though I only watched her for a short while before turning my attention to Paul.

Watching the groom is always one of my favorite parts of weddings so that you can see their reaction to seeing their bride. Paul didn't disappoint because his eyes widened and his face pulled into the biggest smile I'd ever seen in my life. He looked truly thrilled to see Kristen and excited that she soon was going to be his wife. I could almost feel his excitement it was amazing, I want my sister to be happy and marrying Paul. That is going to make her happier than anything in the world, I can already tell.

The wedding was short though it was perfect for Kristen and Paul. Their vows bought tears to my eyes because you could hear the love that they both had for each other. I want that love; it would be like a dream come true. To have someone who would be willing to drop everything just to solve one of my problems. Whose eyes light up just because I entered the room, and who wants to hold me rather than just sleep with me. I want that type of love. The scary part is whenever I think of this love though, I think of Embry.

Why do I keep thinking of Embry? It's driving me crazy and making it hard for me to smile and walk back up the aisle with Jared. It's kind of awkward having to walk with the guy who I love to hate, especially since his fiancée is walking right behind us with Embry. Yeah you heard me right I can't escape him anywhere. And to make it even worse I can feel his eyes on me. He's looking right at me, I don't know what's going on in his head, but I don't intend to find out.

Once Jared and I had gotten down the aisle we both immediately separated. Though we both gave each other smiles to be polite, manners can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Jared quickly walked off to find Kim while I wandered into the line of well-wishers all congratulating my sister. I didn't know most of them so I just stayed quiet until I got up to Paul and hugged him. I was happy he was now my brother in law and not some strange Jerk that I was never going to get along with.

"Congrats Paul, I'm happy Kristen chose you to be my brother in law and not some freak." I said smiling.

Paul laughed, "Well shorty I can tell you that I'm happy she chose me too. I think you are going to make a very interesting in law. You're going to have to teach me more German insults to throw around at the guys."

"You know I will." I said as I hugged him one last time before going over to my sister. When she looked at me tears started to fill her eyes, and I could feel tears of my own. "I'm so happy for you sissy!"

"Thanks Kelly, I can't believe that I'm married. And you're back in the US." Kristen said hugging me and crying.

"Don't cry now sissy, I don't care if they are happy tears you've still got photos and the fabulous Kristen Nicolette can't look bad in a photo." I said hugging her tightly.

"I love you so much Kelly, thank you for coming. And we are going to get a picture together so everyone can see how beautiful we've become." Kristen said with a smile pulling back and fixing her makeup.

"I love you too sissy and of course!" I said with a smile as I walked off so other people could talk to her.

As I wandered away I smiled my sister was happy. I looked at all the people from La Push and noticed how they were all like a huge family. I would never belong; I was that freak girl who came from Germany. Sure I was Jacob's best friend but that wouldn't matter to them, I was always going to be on the outside looking in. I don't care though I'm going to be happy while I'm here then I'm leaving.

We hung around the church for a while before all the wedding party climbed into the limo and we headed to the reception. Once we got to the reception, in true Kristen style she had a dress change. With her excuse being she needed to be able to dance, oh how I love my sister. She almost had the entire wedding party change but we talked her out of that. We both eventually got out sisters photo and I can't wait for pictures to come in because it's beautiful, and really captures how close we are as sisters. Our closeness is one of the only things that I would never be willing to give up.

The reception dinner was nice, of course. There was a lot of food and it seemed like all the La Push friends that Kristen hung out with ate half their body weights in food. It was disgusting. I sucked it up though and ate which is sort of shocking for me because normally I just decide I will eat at home. Though I guess I don't want to do that tonight because it's my sister's wedding and the first night that I will get to have alone.

"Hey Kelly, would you mind doing me a favor?" Jared walked over and asked.

I glanced up confused Jared never wanted anything from me, ever. "What is it Jared?"

"Well this is going to sound strange but I really want to dance with my fiancée for the wedding party dance Kristen's forcing us into. And she said as long as we posed for a picture where it looked like we were dancing I could dance with Kim. So would you be willing to take a picture and dance with Embry?" Jared asked slightly begging.

"Fine…" I sighed and stood up, "Let's make it convincing though, so we should probably glare at each other." I said with a quiet laugh.

"You know it would look real if we did that. Though I don't think your sister would be happy." Jared said with a laugh, leading me to the photographer and starting to dance with me.

"You know, this is really awkward Jared, us not fighting over something." I said keeping a smile on my face for pictures.

"I know, we'll have to find something to argue about later. Maybe we are just doing this for Krissy?" Jared asked keeping a smile on his face as well.

"I think so. So we'll be back to normal tomorrow morning and I can annoy you by just walking into the room."

"You bet!" Jared said as the photographer stopped taking pictures and allowed us to go back to our seats.

We really weren't at our seats long before the wedding party dance began. Actually we were only sitting for one dance. Paul and Kristen's first dance as a married couple. When I stood up I walked over to Embry and you could see the shock on his face. Apparently Jared didn't tell him of the change.

"I'm dancing with you instead of Jared, we already worked it out. Is that alright with you?" I said looking at my feet.

"T-that's fine with me…let's go." Embry said leading me to the dance floor and pulling me into his arms.

That was when the battle began. It was so nice to be in his arms, I mean it was perfect. He was warm, something I loved. I also felt very safe for the first time in years, I felt warm, safe and comfortable. It was truly amazing. I just wanted to move closer and have his arms tighten around me, though I knew that was a stupid and foolish wish. If I let him see that he still affected me then he was going to end up breaking my heart yet again. I have to be strong and act like I don't give a shit about him. It won't be that hard right? Not caring about Embry?

"Are you alright? Normally by now you would be telling me that I ruined you're life." Embry said looking down with a look of sheer pain on his face.

"Normally I would be yes, but I'm going by the same thing with you that I am Jared. I'm going to get along with you today for Kristen though starting at midnight I will be back to thinking you're a horrible person." _Who are you kidding Kelly? You just can't be mean to him because of how great you feel in his arms. _Shut up brain.

"I think I can live with that, it will allow me to not feel like such a complete douche for one night." Embry said with a small smile, I really want to see him actually smile.

"Well you know what Master Embry, I have made a decision!" I said with a smile which caused his eyes to light up, "For tonight, we can go back to acting like we did when I first lived here."

Embry smiles, "That sounds great. You know what we need now? Jacob, Quil and water gun."

I started laughing at that remembering, "That was probably the funniest thing that we've ever done. Though I did kind of feel bad when we hit Charlie in the face…"

"Which one of us did that? Do you remember?" Embry asked smiling.

"Me…I was hiding in the tree and just threw one down. It hit Charlie in the face, did he ever find out who it was that was doing that?"

"No, he asked my mom if she knew of people who liked to climb trees and throw water balloon's at innocent people but he never found out it was the four of us. We were awesome at annoying people."

"Those were good times, maybe if I decide that I don't hate you. The four of us will have to ull something on Jared…" I said with a smirk, yes I want to bother Jared but that's nothing new.

"Well I am certainly hoping that you decide not to hate me now. It's just a little too tempting to pull a prank on Jared…"

"I might get over the hate just for that prank. Jared has gone to long without fighting with me. I want to prank him and argue! I miss it so, oh study hall how I miss you now."

"That's what you and Jared were doing in study hall arguing?"

"Yeah about just about everything you can think of. It was great until that one day that he started shaking really bad, and ran out of the room. That day was a little scary so I just walked over to Jacob and we played tic tac toe. I know Jake and I play some hard core games."

"It seems like you do, how often did you beat him?"

"Never I always won because I have wicked tic tac toe skills." Jacob walked over and said with a smirk.

I quickly pulled away from Embry and hit Jacob, "No you don't I am a million times better than you I'm a fucking genius."

"Yeah, we all know that." Jacob said smirking.

I really was smart, I never forgot anything. I could recite the alphabet in multiple languages and I'm in the process of learning mandarin Chinese which is very difficult though for me it's as easy as reading a book. I'm just that smart and I'm not saying that to show off I'm saying it because it's true. I was the top of the class in high school and college where I had a perfect GPA in both. I am very smart though I don't use it to my advantage while other than the fact that I already have my PHD in child's psychology. No biggie right? I'm turning 20 in a couple days..

"Shove it Jacob. I've got more important things to do…like eat cake!" I said skipping off to get some cake. I really like cake…if someone were to ask me to marry them and said they had cake. Bam! I'm getting married.

The rest of the night was amazing; I danced with my sister and Paul. As well as my brother Sam, Jacob, Quil, and Seth. I was just having too much fun, I also got to know Kim better and she was really nice. I talked to Emily and fell in love with her, she is just too wonderful. Exactly the type of person I need in my family. I also met the girl that Jacob is in love with, Renesmee Cullen. She is out of this world beautiful and she really opened up and told me why she and Jacob weren't talking. I don't blame her; I basically had the same thing happen to me. Though I'm now facing him, she just might not be ready.

I was crying when I had to hug my sister goodbye because she was leaving on her honeymoon. I had just had two days to get to know her and talk to her again, and now she's gone. I really don't know what I'm going to do without her. When I have to move it's going to be really hard…will I be able to be away from my sister again. I need her in my life, I really do. I've got a lot of thinking to do.

Once Paul and Kristen had left the party wrapped up quickly, though I had to stay a little later to help clean up. It wasn't that big of a deal though, it was quick. I was ready to drop though, I just wanted to climb into my bed and sleep for ever. Sleep is like a gift from god right now.

I sigh realizing that I need a ride home, and of course the only person left here is Embry. I don't think he'll mind giving me a lift, though it's late so I might have to be nice and offer to let him crash on the couch or a spare room. I'm being too nice…oh well.

"Embry do you think you could give me a lift home?" I asked him after I'd changed into my sweats that I was probably going to wear to bed.

"Yeah sure, come on." Embry said leading me to his truck.

I climbed in the truck ready for Embry to attempt to talk to me and make me try to forgive him. Though she shocked me once again because he handed me a sweatshirt and told me I could use it as a pillow and get some sleep. I didn't actually fall asleep though I did curl up and I was quite comfortable. Embry seemed to know that I didn't want to talk and just wanted to sleep. Was I giving off that type of vibe? I didn't think so, he just seemed to know what I wanted.

I must have drifted off somewhere in my internal rant because when I woke up Embry was carrying me into the house. I was a little shocked though I was comfortable and I just wanted to snuggle up to him and go back to sleep. There is something seriously wrong in my head why the hell do I want to suddenly cuddle with Embry Call. I can't do that, I just can't it's wrong on so many levels. I can't do it.

"Kelly? Which room's yours sweetie." Embry said lowly making me smile.

"Upstairs third door on the right…" I mumbled losing my battle and snuggling closer, it's because of the warmth…right?

Embry didn't say anymore and quietly carried me to my room, laying me down. I was sad that moment his arms left me, what the hell is going on? Calm down Kelly you just miss the warmth you'll be under the blankets soon and fine. I was proven wrong when the covers were thrown over me and I was warm but I wasn't as comfortable and I still knew that Embry was going to be leaving he needed sleep.

"E-Embry? You know you can say here for the night right? So you don't have to drive home so late…" I said turning in the bed so that my body was facing him.

"Okay, I'll go lay on the couch okay?"

"Okay…" I said picking up one of my extra pillows and a blanket while handing them to him, "There you go so you're more comfortable…"

"Thank you mi amor." Embry murmured as he walked out the door.

The second he was gone I was a little sad though knowing that he was going to be in the same house as me, made me strangely happy. I felt safe and protected knowing he was here and would come if I called. I really need to work on this attachment I have to him…oh well I'll do that in the morning.

* * *

**Is Kelly starting to have her old feelings for Embry come back? I dunno, well I do but whatever :P **

**Review and you might get more chapters quickly :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finally back! So sorry for the wait guys! I got a job and it's killing me, I just can't find the time to write. But I promise from now on I will find the time and I will get you guys your updates! :D **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Kpov

When I woke up this morning I don't know why but I was very happy. It was sort of strange and very different since I'm normally not that excited to wake up. I looked at the clock and it was only 7 in the morning. Wow, I'm up early…oh well I better get started with my day anyways. I hop out of bed quickly and smile, I love waking up early sometimes. I quickly run to the bathroom and take a shower, I love showers. They are so very relaxing…wow I really don't understand my mood oh well.

After my shower I go into my room to find an outfit that will show my mood. I quickly grabbed my white shorts and a blue tank top. Once I'd chosen them I looked through my closet and found my favorite orange red cardigan. I then grabbed my converse which I love, and threw on a necklace and my diamond earrings. I kept my hair and makeup natural, which was nice. ( cgi/set?id=56867603) I looked into the mirror once I was dressed and was very happy with my appearance. I looked happy, and I looked like I would back in Germany, I mean with Kris gone I don't have to worry about her judging my outfit. I was going to be Kelly today and if anyone has a problem with that too bad.

I skipped down the stairs in a wonderful mood, and deciding what I wanted to make for breakfast. I'm thinking waffles; I mean who doesn't love waffles? That's my point exactly. I skipped into the living room and froze staring at the couch. Not because it's interesting but because of the man lying on it asleep. Embry Call was asleep on Kristen's couch, and he looked amazing. When Embry's asleep he looks happier which causes me to smile. I like to see him happy; he also looks younger like the Embry that I fell in love with in high school. It was great to see him so at peace. His peace was causing my piece.

I couldn't bring myself to wake Embry so I just walked into the kitchen and started making us both some waffles. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, I'm going to be eating breakfast with Embry, it will be just like old times when he was one of my best friends and we would spend every morning eating breakfast together, talking about random things. It was a great time which I truly miss, we were both so carefree. Maybe I can give that a shot, see how things are as friends with Embry? I mean what would be so wrong with that? There can't really be anything can there? No exactly I am going to attempt to be Embry's friend and forgive him for what he did in the past. I can do that, I'm a big girl, plus it would be nice to have a friend other than Jake, and Sam who is my brother and I don't really count.

Once I'd finished making breakfast I knew it was time to go wake Embry. Though I was shocked that he hadn't woke up already, he used to be so attached to food. It was kind of hilarious. I walked back into the living room and smiled to myself looking at him. He was still lying on the couch though now he was smiling to himself in his sleep, it was cute. I want to see him like this more often; he looks less stressed and a lot younger. Not to mention happy, almost like when I told him that there might be a chance of me forgiving him. Though little does he know he already has been.

I walk over to where he's lying on the couch and grin. This is always fun, I love to wake people up. So I think I'm going to have fun with my new friend Embry, he'll learn not to fall asleep on me. Though it was night…oh well it's time to wake up now. I said so. Giggling to myself I jump onto Embry's stomach.

"Embry! It's wakey time!" I say still giggling.

Embry's arms quickly wrap around me and pull me closer to him. Which shocks me, "No please Angel?"

"Embry you've got to wake up! I've got important things to tell you, and I made my famous waffles!"

Embry sits up quickly as I say this causing me to giggle more and him to look at me in confusion, as if not fully comprehending what is going on, though he probably isn't. He then looks at him arms which are still around me and grins pulling me to him again.

"What is it you've got to tell me? And waffles…you've got my undivided attention now."

I laugh and shake my head at him, "Of course I do! And I'll tell you over the waffles I'm hungry!"

Embry chuckles and lets me stand up which is nice of him. I skip into the dining room knowing that he's going to follow I mean, I made food. I've got his attention until all the food is gone, plus on the bright side of this I texted his mother saying that he's with me so he's not in trouble and she's not worrying. Mama Tiff not worrying is normally a strange occurrence, but since it's me she knows that nothing bad with happen to Embry. She has faith in me, faith that even I don't understand.

Once we Embry and I are both eating, him eating about triple what's on my plate, but whatever. I don't question the things that go on around here; I normally end up learning things that I don't want to when I do. Though anyways I got distracted, once we sat down and were eating Embry decided that it was a good time to talk. He was right but still.

"So Kelly you mentioned something about having to tell me something care to elaborate on that?" Embry says slightly nervous and staring down at his food.

"I did say that didn't I? Well it's nothing bad so don't worry, I actually wanted to tell you that I did something thinking and I realized something."

"What's that?" Embry said looking up at me.

"I realized that you really are sorry for what happened years ago, and I also realized that you've changed. I'm not sure if it's for the better or not yet, but I know that you've changed. So I came to the conclusion that I wanted to become your friend again, and then we can let our relationship take its course from there. "I say realizing for the first time just how true my words are, I'm not going to let old baggage control my future anymore. That was stupid and childish of me, I'm going to act like an adult which I am.

"You….do you…really mean that?" Embry asks with hope in his eyes.

I smile and nod, "Yeah I really do, and I want to get to know you again Embry. I've given up trying to push you away because that's obviously not going to work."

Embry stands up and pulls me out of my chair hugging me tightly and burying his face in my hair, "You have no idea how much that means to me Kelly! I promise that I'm not going to blow this; I'm going to be the best friend that you've ever had. Even better than Jake!"

I laugh and hug him back, happy to have my old friend back. "Good luck with that Embry, Jacob is my best friend ever, I don't know if anyone can ever replace him. You always did come in a close second though."

"There is no way that I am staying in second place again! You just watch Kelly, I'm going to blow you away with my amazing friend skills. You've never had a friend like me, in your life." Embry smiles and pulls away from me, sitting back down.

I sit back down and grin, "I'll remember that, I want you to prove it too me. Show me what you've got mister."

Embry laughs and goes back to eating, "Oh trust me I will, though first I need you to answer a few small but very important questions."

I nod and push my waffle around, not really hungry. "Okay ask away."

"This is going to sound kind of stupid, but I need to know. Why'd you choose to go to Germany?"

"I made that decision right after the incident." I say noticing his wince, "I was young and I couldn't handle basically any form of stress so I graduated early and decided that I was going to follow my dream of going to Germany, which I did and I don't regret it in the slightest."

Embry nods, "Alright then, that's good. I'm glad that you enjoyed your stay in Germany. What was the first sentence you learned, and if it's good a good story tell me that too please."

"The first sentence I learned was Ich liebe dich. I learned it from my best friend Beke, she's just amazing. I love her to pieces. She would always say it when she would leave so I eventually picked it up, then I looked up the meaning and it became my favorite thing to say ever." I say with a smile.

"What does it mean?"

"It means I love you." I say glancing at him before glancing back at the table.

"Ich liebe dich…I rather like the sound of that sentence. It's got a certain ring to it." Embry says with a smile.

I laugh, "I know doesn't it. I used to have random dreams where the guy of my dreams would look at me at sunset and say that too me. Then when I asked what they said they would tell me, they said the loved me."

"I'll remember that, because you don't deserve anything less than that." Embry says looking at me with an indescribable look in his beautiful gray eyes. I could get lost in his eyes, they are just so beautiful. Bad Kelly, stop you are just going to be friends.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Embry though thank you for being so sweet." I say with a small smile.

"You're very welcome, and Kelly please don't think you deserve anything less than that. You don't, you deserve more than everything that you've ever dreamed of." Embry says sincerity clear in both his voice and eyes.

I smile, looking into his eyes. "Thank you Embry. It means the world that you think that."

(Break)

The rest of breakfast was very uneventful. Embry and I talked randomly about things that no one would really care about other than us. It just seems stupid to care, though we both got very into the conversation, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. It felt good to be having real conversations with Embry again, I missed him. Not just because I think I'm still in love with him, but because he was always able to find the right thing to say in every situation. It's something that you learn to enjoy, which I did. A lot. Embry just seemed to get me, even better than he did when I was in foster care and being taken care of by Mama Tiff.

Speaking of Mama Tiff, maybe I should be taking Embry home. He's still in his suit from the wedding and I'm sure that he's going to want to change. He might have work or something like that which he has to get too. I don't want him missing things because I kept him too busy. I would feel like a complete bitch then, and I hate feeling like that even when I've done nothing wrong which would cause me to deserve it. I think that I'm putting way more thought in this then I really need too…

"Hey Embry?"

"What's up Kelly?"

I bite my lip lightly, "I was thinking that we should probably get you back to Mama Tiff's before she thinks that I'm letting you be a 'trouble making, drug addict.'" I say with a slightly smirk.

Embry groans, "I'm not a trouble making drug addict, though you might be right. I want to ask you a favor though before we go back."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could stay until I'd changed and then drive me to Sam's house. You don't have to stay I just want it to seem like I'm with you so she thinks that I'm out of trouble." Embry said looking at me nervously.

What is going on with Sam that he can't go himself? Things really are strange around here, oh well though I guess it's not really my problem. I mean I can't pry when it isn't my business. That would be rude wouldn't it? And I'm only here until the end of the summer then I'm off to Boston, so they can keep their secrets and I'll just live with them. That won't bother me…too much.

"Alright, I can do that no problem." I say with a small smile.

The strange thing is I just agreed to lie to his mother for him, and I don't feel bad about it. I'm usually the worst liar in the world. This time though I just feel like it's something that she shouldn't know, like it's too big for her to comprehend. I might be wrong and I might be over exaggerating but it's how I feel. Only a few people are allowed to know, and I want to know who all is involved because I don't think it's something bad. Actually I think it's the opposite, I think it's something good. Something very good.

"Thanks Kells you are officially the best person in the world. I promise sometime soon I'm going to tell you exactly what you are covering for. Thank you for trusting that I have a reason for this though, I hate lying to my mother and I'm sure you know that. Plus I've never been able to do it before, but if you drive me to Sam's then technically I won't be lying right? You will be with me, you just won't be with me the entire time. Not a complete lie."

I laugh softly standing up to get my keys, "I understand what you're saying. I'm not going to question it, if I was meant to know what's going on than I would. Not that big of a deal. Don't worry about explaining to me."

Embry stands as well and nods, "You are amazing, no one that I know has ever said that. Most of them just want to know what they're missing out on. Some even went as far as to attempt to spy and figure it out. I promise you though, Kelly you will know sometime soon. I'm going to tell you, once you're ready to hear it."

When I'm ready to hear it what the hell is he talking about? I don't understand him sometimes, I mean he goes to answer my question but he ends up just raising even more. I don't get him it doesn't make sense why would he? Oh well I guess that I will find out someday, maybe. Or I won't ever be ready, whatever that means. I just don't understand it. How can I not be ready? Do I not seem-shut up Kelly you are worrying and that isn't attractive.

"Whatever you say Call. Let's get you back to your house now." I say walking out to my car and grinning. I really did like this car, it was nice. Though I'm not really much of a car person, I mean I know next to nothing about them. Well other than people like shiny, fast ones; I don't think that counts though.

The ride to the Call's house was short and silent. Neither of us really had anything to say and I think we were both okay with that. Silence can be nice sometimes, as long as it's not awkward. Which this one isn't, it's actually kind of peaceful.

When we get to the Call's I notice that Tiffany's car is gone, meaning she much be at work. I walk in behind Embry writing a quick not to Mama Tiff that Embry and I had stopped here and I was stealing him again. I would bring him home once we were done cleaning what was left of Kristen and Paul's wedding. It was already clean but she didn't have to know that, one little white lie won't hurt anyone will it? No I didn't think so, I should be okay.

When Embry came back down stairs he looked like a completely different person and I was happy with that. He looked adorable. He had on cargo shorts and a yellow polo; he looked like his old teenaged self again. It was kind of cute that he could still pull the look off. Anyways I'm getting off topic again, damn Embry's cuteness it always gets me distracted. I quickly told him what I'd told his mom and we walked back out to my car. I drove him to Sam and Emily's quickly making up an excuse to not go in. I didn't want to face Sam just yet, I mean I was going to have to but I didn't want to see my brother.

I watched as Embry walked into the house, turning around and waving at me. I could feel his gaze and it made me smile as I left. The feeling of his eyes on me engulfed my entire body in a warm heat, a very pleasant warm heat. I enjoyed it just a little too much. I pulled out quickly so that I wasn't tempted to walk in with him, I need to control myself.

I can feel myself slowly falling for Embry once again. I can't do that, I can be his friend but I can't love him. Loving Embry will only lead to my pain, I can't do that too myself. I'm going to protect myself no matter what. I am not going to fall in love with Embry Call.

* * *

**There you go guys! I hope that you liked it because this is an important chapter that is going to lead up to things which will happen in the future. I really hope that you can forgive me for taking so long!**

**Please review so that you can remind me to update :P That's my problem, I think I forget when I'm busy. SOOO REVIEW and I will remember :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So i'm finally back! Work has been crazy and then my internet went down and now schools about to start back up! Golly life is just getting seriously crazy! I don't known when I'm going to find time to do anything, ever! But I do promise that I will find time to post chapters to this story, there will be more. I would never just leave you guys hanging, i'm not that cruel...well I am, but you know.. I wouldn't do that too you, I like you :D **

**Anyways on with the reading I'm don rambling :D **

* * *

Kpov

I need Kristen. Good god do I need Kristen; I've never need Kristen so much in my life. How much longer are she and Paul gone? Oh right they don't come home until the end of this month. Shit. Fuck. Oh god. I need my sister, but I can't call her she's on her honey moon. Its okay Kelly you can do this just take deep breaths. You don't need to freak out and blow things out of proportion again. You always do this just calm. Remain calm and keep breathing. I mean what's the worst that can happen?

The worst that can happen, why did I have to ask that? So many bad things can happen. Shit. I'm going to die. Maybe if I run? No that won't work; I have nowhere to run too. I could run to Sam's house, but he probably wants to be with Emily. Someone help me! Please I need help! Someone please! Good god, I'm screaming in my head. I can handle this, I'm a big girl. I am almost twenty, I am a big girl. I don't need anyone's help. Right? Right. I've got this I can do this, I can't do this.

_DING DONG_

Someone's at the door. Maybe that person can help me? Or they are just a serial killer who's here to kill me. Oh my god. Kelly do you hear yourself. What serial killer is going to ring the doorbell? Seriously use your head once and a while; it's not a difficult concept. Okay Kelly just walk to the door and open it. If it's a serial killer, maybe you can kick it in the balls and run. You can do this you are strong. You're a woman, and women are strong. That's what Tiffany says anyways.

I took a deep breath walking to the door, well more like running. I mean what if it's someone who is here to help me. When I opened the door a I breathed a sigh of relief because standing there was my knight in shining armor. Jacob. The second I saw it was him I jumped on him, wrapping my arms and legs around him tightly. He was shocked you could tell by the way he stiffened, though after a couple seconds he seemed to relax and hugged me back. He had no idea the terror that was going on inside the house.

"Jacob! You need to protect me!" I cried hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"Huh? From what? Did something hurt you!? Are you alright!? Shit I'm dead for not getting here in time…" Jacob said looking around alarmed and shaking slightly.

I hopped off him quickly and started pulling on his hand, "Come with me I'll take you to what's wrong! You have to save me Jacob!"

"Alright sweetheart, just breathe." Jacob said still shaking slightly but allowing me to pull him where I wanted him to go.

I quickly pulled Jacob into the kitchen, watching as he glanced around the room confused. He would figure it out soon, the monster was in here. It was going to eat me, I'm telling you this son of a bitch is going to eat me. Someone help. I quickly brought him over to the wall where the monster was standing. Ready to pounce and kill at any moment, I knew its evil plans. I'm amazing like that and I just know what I'm doing most of the time. Sometimes not so much but this is one of the few times that I actually know what is going to happen.

"You're freaking out of a spider?" Jacob asked shocked. Why is he shocked, does he not see the evil that this monster possess!?

"Yes! Get rid of it Jacob! It's planning to kill me!" I said hiding behind Jacob so the monster couldn't find me.

Jacob chuckled and walked over to the counter and grabbed a paper towel. He then walked back over the monster, bravely might I add, and killed it. Oh Jacob how I love you, you have saved me from the monster. He then walked over to the garbage can and threw the monster and the paper towel out, there was no longer any evidence that the monster was here. And my life was saved, thank god. I really was scared, I was sure I was going to die.

My internal rambling was cut off however when I heard my front door open which caused both Jacob and I to jump and walk to the front room to see who it was. Of course as fate would have it, Embry walks through the door, too late to save me. What a failure, he knew I was terrified of spiders since I know there evil plan.

"Hey guys what's up?" Embry said walking towards us.

"Jacob just saved my life Embry! The monster was going to eat me!" I said running forward and hugging around his waist, burying my face in his chest quickly.

"There was a monster that was going to eat you here?" Embry practically growled, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly. Not that I minded I mean Embry was hot and he was hugging me, not going to fight it believe me.

"Yes Embry, the big scary spider." Jacob said with a smile clear in his voice.

"A spider? God Kell you had me so worried and you were freaking out over a spider? I thought a bigger monster was here." Embry said relief clear in his tone, though he didn't release his hold on me.

"Embry! That spider was out to kill me, I knew it's evil plan! It wanted everyone who loves me to think that I'm over reacting and leave it alone. Then when you all left at night it was going to kill me! I know its plan!" I said still hiding.

I could hear Jacob start laughing as I was speaking but I ignored him. Embry let out a small chuckle too. Meany. I don't care though; I'm safe and comfortable in Embry's arms. I probably shouldn't do this or enjoy it, but it's just so comfortable. Not to mention that I feel safer here than anywhere in the world. Wow, I'm getting attached quickly. I shouldn't do that; it's going to lead me to pain again. Kelly shut up, you said you were going to be his friend, and he's acting like a friend by comforting you while you're scared. So nothing to worry about, you would do the same thing with Jacob.

_No you wouldn't. You're only doing this so you have an excuse to be close to Embry. _

Shut up inner me. You don't know what you're talking about; I'm not in love with Embry anymore. So I have no reason to want to be close to him, which is fine because I don't want to be close to him. See I am in the middle of a win, win situation. I don't want to be in love with him, yet I want to spend time with him. It's the same way for me so friends. We are both so smart.

"So Kelly I came over here for a reason if you'd be willing to talk to me." Jacob said snapping me out of my thoughts and causing me to look at him.

"Sorry, sorry. What is it you want to talk about Jacob?" I said.

"I've told you about Ness right? The girl I'm completely in love with?"

"Yeah." I said confused.

"Well I told you about how I screwed up? I know Embry did too, so I want to know how you two were able to overcome it and become friends again. I asked Embry but he wouldn't tell me anything because he is an ass." Jacob said, growling lowly. Did he just growl? What the hell…

I moved out of Embry's arms and went and sat on the couch, smiling to myself when both boys followed me. Jacob taking the chair nearby and Embry sitting right next to me, it was a lot like old times. Well except for I didn't have a bowl of popcorn in front of my and Embry wasn't rattling on about his latest crush. Effectively tearing my heart out without knowing it, how can someone be so clueless while being so smart?

"It came down to being my decision, though Embry did affect it a little. I missed my old friend, and I really deep down wanted him back. Not that I showed it, I was stubborn and mean. He knew how to push the right buttons though. He was able to sneak in and cause me to want to see him more, by allowing me to see how truly sorry he was. I felt bad and I wanted my friend back so, I decided to give him another chance which thus far I don't regret. I actually think it was a great idea." I said with a small smile.

"So what you're saying is that I have to be apologetic, and cause her to think about the good times that we had together? That's not going to be easy, she's very stubborn. It's going to be a struggle to get her to even talk to me…" Jacob said looking down sadly.

"It's partly your fault for hurting her Jake." I said softly, "Though if she won't talk to you, why don't you have one of your friends subtly bring things up in conversation. Then you walk in, it's bound to get you on her mind though it still might take a while for her to want to talk to you again."

"Do you think it will work? Just like that, sending other people in to talk to her?" Jacob asked.

"Well Kristen was constantly bringing Embry back up to me, so it got me thinking about him. Then by the time that I got here, I was practically going insane thinking about him, because she brought him up so much that I couldn't help myself. This caused me to eventually give in and talk to him, though I didn't want to. It was a battle. A battle which I eventually gave up on" I said frowning slightly as my accent became more prominent.

"You're accent is adorable." Embry whispered in my ear quietly causing me to blush. When he saw the blush he chuckled and threw his arm over my shoulders.

"Do you think that I have any chance then Kelly?" Jacob said looking worried.

"I think that she'll eventually give in Jacob. You're too lovable not to." I smiled, though it quickly turned into a frown as I felt Embry stiffen. What's his problem? I was only joking Jacob knows that…

Jacob chuckles and shakes his head, standing up. "Thanks Kelly, you know you're always going to be my girl. Even if I have a girlfriend, you'll always be my Kelly."

I quickly stood up and hugged him, "I know, just like you'll always be my Jacob. My Jacob who I missed so much while I was gone. Ich liebe dich."

Jacob smiled and hugged me back, "I'll see you later alright? I've got work, and a girl to talk to, ich liebe dich." He said kissing my cheek and walking out the door.

I rolled my eyes and went over to sit by Embry again, "He's going to need a lot of luck.."

"That he is, and you two say I love you in German to each other?" Embry said looking down at his hands frustrated.

"Yeah, it's out little joke because it took him three weeks to learn how to say it properly. Plus we've told each other some form of 'I love you' since I was twelve. We're best friends it's obvious that we are going to love each other, even if it's not in that way." I said with a shrug.

"Oh." Embry said looking thoughtful and nodding. Weirdo.

"Yep!" I said with a smile, I loved messing with Embry. It was just so easy, and when I say that I mean it's way too easy. It's so easy in fact that sometimes I don't even find it funny.

"So you two say you love each other as friends? Why don't we have our own friend thing? Or are we not good enough friends for that?" Embry said looking down at me.

I stopped for a second thinking, he was right. We don't have a friend thing, I mean he's always there for me but that can't really be our friend thing. What would our friend thing be? Hmm, Embry's comfy…I got it! Embry is going to be my snuggle friend! Yeah I know, what the hell is a snuggle friend. And the answer to that is, the friend that you spend countless hours snuggling with for no apparent reason. It really is a good deal, I mean this way you don't have to worry about having a boyfriend to have someone to cuddle with. You can just go to one of your friends and they will cuddle with you no strings attached. It's really great.

"We don't have a friend thing, but now that you made me think of it. I'm giving us one. You are going to be my cuddle friend. Which means that our thing is to cuddle together all the time, how's that sound to you?" I ask looking him in his beautiful gray eyes.

"I think that sounds like the perfect friend thing for us, cuddle buddies. We get to spend our time watching movies, and cuddling. I think it sounds like a plan." Embry says with a grin.

"So Embry, would you like to start on our friend like activities now?" I ask with a smile.

"But of course, lovely friend of mine. Pick the movie." Embry says.

I quickly walked over to the shelf full of movies which Kristen and Paul owned. I looked for something that Embry might like, and I of course knew that I needed to find something good. I mean I don't want to watch a romance because then it will seem like I'm going to cuddle with him and I want to make some sort of romantic move on him, I don't. As I scan the movies I quickly start to feel helpless until I find the perfect movie. _The Hang Over_.

I quickly put the movie in and walk back over to Embry who opens his arms for me. Awww he is such a good cuddle buddy. I'll have to tell him that at some point, I really will. Just not right now, that would be awkward since you know he just officially started. I'll tell him in a week or something. That would be a good time right? I mean then he's been my cuddle buddy for a while so we've been cuddling for a while and I shouldn't have to worry about it.

Embry's arms are warm, not too warm though. The perfect temperature, I have never been so comfortable in my life. I fit into his arms perfectly and I had never been more comfortable. It was amazing, I don't know what to say, I really don't. It's great, really great. I want to stay here as long as I can. I made a really great choice in cuddle buddies, because mine is an amazing cuddlier that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Nothing, not anything, not even cookies and I love cookies. Yes that is my secret obsession, cookies.

Oh who am I kidding, I am slowly falling back in love with Embry. I can't tell him that though, not this time. I can't handle my heart being ripped out a second time. So unlike the first time, I'm not going to tell him that his eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. His hair looks so smooth I wish that I could run my hands through it, his lips are just perfect and I wish that I knew what it was like to kiss them .Kissing Embry that just seems like heaven, I bet it would be.

No, this time Embry will know nothing about that. This time he is just going to be my cuddle buddy and I am just going to be his best friend. That's all there is too it. Nothing more nothing less, if I have other feelings so what, once I get to Boston they will be gone. That's all that there is too it, I know how this works. I've just got to let my heart take the time to get over him. Which is a lot more difficult that I thought it would be, wow.

I don't need to think about this, I just need to sit here and relax. I can let the part of me that is in love with Embry relax now, I am in his arms. His very warm, muscular, strong, safe arms, in case you were wondering I could have kept going but I decided to save you from reading a very long and slightly boring list. Well boring to you, perfect to me. Anyways I'm basically lying her satisfying the lovesick part of me by getting my weekly dose of Embry. Or well I'm so pathetic that it's my daily dose. Yeah I'm seriously that pathetic, I need to see him every day.

Kelly, you will not become too attached to Embry you are leaving at the end of the summer do you understand yourself? Yes. Good. I'm proud of you. I am too. Good inner self, I'm happy for you. As you should be.

Why I am suddenly so tired? Well there are probably a number of reasons, and I will bore you by naming them. I am in a warm set of arms, I was out late last night, I was terrified by an evil spider this morning, and I'm more comfortable than I've been in years right now. Yep I have so many reasons to be tired. I think I'm going to give into it.

I'm in complete bliss right now, and to make this bliss even better. As I drift off into the peaceful realms of sleep. I think I felt Embry's lips softly press against my head in a kiss.

* * *

**Well that's this chapter please review because they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Plus if I get some reviews I got a review a little while ago with a little evil plan that I will put into action that I'm sure you guys will all love! So you all need to review so that you can find out what the evil little plan is! Plus the person who sent me the idea will thank you as well i'm sure :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Lovelies!**

**Happy Birthday to me! I am posting an update, which I spent the entire day before my birthday writing, your welcome! Anyways guys, I hope that you like this chapter which, yes I know is shorter than normal. I did this on purpose. Something important is going to happen, and I want to have this be really short and to the point to get it across. Sooo I hope that you enjoy this.**

* * *

KPov

In the past couple of days Embry and I have made a lot of steps towards becoming closer. He really is my best friend, though there is still one problem that hangs over us. Though he has no idea this problem is even there, not that I would expect him too. It's not like I've ever said anything too him. I am slowly starting to fall for him again; I don't want him to be my little summer fling though. I know no matter what I am going to have to leave at the end of the summer so I can't let my feelings over run me. This is way too difficult.

I need to talk to him; maybe he will know what to do. He might be able to calm me down and settle my fears. I bet that he can, he always seems to be able to do that. I've just got to wake him up. That won't be too hard right? Just go over to Mama Tiff's, walk into his room and wake him up. How hard can that be? Who am I kidding; it's going to be next to impossible.

Embry hates waking up. It takes a lot of work to wake him up and it always have. I used to pour ice water on his head, which let me tell you was hilarious. Well except for the day that he tackled me and I got a concussion that was painful…Oh well I survived and I'm still here to torment him about that day. Which we both laugh about now, especially since then I never dumped ice water on his head again. Instead I would call Quil or Jacob and they would come in and jump on him. That was comical as well though so it was defiantly worth it.

Okay I'm getting off topic now, I need to get to Embry's house and wake him up so that I can talk to him before I have a chance to chicken out. I am going to talk to him, I can do it. I mean he's already hurt me once so it's not like he can do much more. I'm a big girl, I've got this. Though I am slightly pathetic because I'm sitting here talking to myself and giving myself a pep talk. I mean who does that? Oh wait I do. Never mind.

Once I'd finally stopped talking to myself like the freak that I am. I walked outside to the car and drove to Mama Tiffs house, when I got that I noticed that Tiffany wasn't home. That didn't stop me though because I'm always welcome in the house. I was told that my second day staying here, and I am always going to be welcome here so I don't know who I'm kidding. I quickly walked into the house and to Embry's room. Where surprise, surprise he was sleeping. I walked over to his bed and shook him as hard as I could.

"EMBRY!" I said as loudly as I could.

Embry jumped up quickly and looked around frantically as if looking for the threat. He was shaking slightly, and his hair was everywhere. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and with his bed head, he looked rather sexy. Not that this is a very good time to be thinking that, but I really couldn't help it. I mean his gray eyes were tired and had this animalistic look in them which I found unbelievably attractive, while at the same time you add in his hair and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Embry looked sexy.

"Kelly? What's going on? What time is it?" Embry asked confused, sitting back down on his bed.

"It's three in the afternoon, and I wanted to talk to you. So I came over here and you were sleeping so I woke you up." I said sitting crossed legged next to him.

"You wanted to talk to me…Is everything alright?" Embry asked immediately becoming concerned again.

"Everything's fine, how about you take a shower and I'll make you something to eat then I'll tell you what I wanted to talk about when you're fully awake?" I said with a smile.

"You're awesome Kelly. That sounds wonderful, you know where everything is and I won't take long." Embry said, standing up and smiling.

I nodded and skipped downstairs to the kitchen. I quickly grabbed what I would need in order to make waffles and got started. It didn't take me very long to finish, or Embry to shower because at around the same time that I was done with the waffles, Embry walked into the kitchen. I bet he could smell the food and was all 'food! Must walk into kitchen now, need food.'

I couldn't help but laugh a little at my own thoughts, I mean really? What is Embry now a zombie? In my mind I guess that he is. A waffle, food eating zombie that lives to eat everyone out of their own homes because they can no longer pay the bills. Maybe that's what the entire group of his friends and him are! A group of food eating zombies which live to eat their wives and girlfriends out of their houses because they can no longer pay the bills because they are constantly buying food! I knew that's what it was.

"Kelly, what's so funny?" Embry asked looking at me strangely.

"I just figured out that you and all your friends are all food zombies, whose goal in life is to cause your girlfriends, parents, and Emily to have to go into debt in order to feed you all."

Embry looked at me for a moment before laughing, "Wow Kels, you know something? I've never thought of anything like that. That's amazing, and hilarious. I'll have to tell the guys that."

"Why thank you, I try to keep my mind interesting. I don't want to be bored. Breakfast is ready by the way." I said setting the waffles on the table, along with syrup and fruit.

"Thank you! I love when I get a midafternoon breakfast before dinner!" Embry said sitting down and piling his plate full.

I shook my head, not bothering to eat anything. The talk I'm about to have with Embry could go really well. Or I could spend tonight eating ice cream and watching sappy romances which will only make me cry more. God I sound masochistic, what is wrong with me? Oh yeah. Once again I let Embry under my skin. Why do you do this to yourself Kelly? Why?

"Embry? Do you want to take a walk with me? I want to go to the beach." Everything's clearer at the beach, I can think better at the beach. Nothing back can happen when I'm at the beach, it's a safe zone or at least that's what I tell myself.

"Sure Kelly sounds like a plan." Embry says finishing his waffles and starting to pick up the mess left behind.

The mess was picked up quickly and soon enough Embry and I were on our way. To say I was nervous would be an understatement; this is such a stupid idea. I'm an idiot. How the hell do you tell a guy that you are once again falling in love with him? Maybe I should just spit it out? I think that I should….oh god…this is terrifying. I don't know what to do. Embry why the hell do you have to do this to me!? You're messing with my head!

"Kelly? You alright, you haven't said anything for the entire walk." Embry asked looking at me concerned and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Great, wonderful I was just thinking in German again. You know how that is." I said quickly to cover up how preoccupied I was.

"Again? Why do you keep doing that Kell, you've been in America for a couple of weeks. It's not good that you're doing that still you should be back to thinking in all English all the time."

I force myself to chuckle. I do think only in English, I'm just able to speak German, and English both fluently. I mean sure occasionally I'll dream in German or something strange like that. But my thoughts are never in another language when I'm conscious. Well not normally at least…Yeah I'm a strange cookie. A very strange cookie, and welcome to my world.

"See there's my Kelly, now you want to tell me what's bothering you or are you going to pull a Kelly and stall for fifty years, then finally you are going to tell me." Embry said with a small smile, though you could see the real curiosity burning in his eyes. He wanted to know what I had to say, and I couldn't blame him, if I were in his shoes I would want to know as well.

"I'll get right into it, Embry though I want to sit down if you don't mind?" I asked pointing to some drift wood nearby.

Embry nodded and lead us over to the wood so that we were sitting and facing each other. Making this slightly more nerve racking for me, though it was slightly easier when I noticed that I could look into Embry's beautiful gray eyes. Those eyes were always the thing that could calm me no matter what the situation was, I could get lost in them. They made me feel like I was the only thing that mattered, because that was the way that he looked at me, like I was the only thing that mattered. He managed to make me almost believe it.

I stared into Embry's beautiful gray eyes and took in every emotion that he had hidden in them. His eyes were full of trust, care, happiness, and love. Wait, did I just see love? Holy shit love, I can do this. Staring into Embry's eyes suddenly gave me all the confidence that I needed, not that I apparently needed much. I guess I just needed to see things through Embry's eyes.

I took a deep breath, using all of the confidence that I had gained from staring into Embry's eyes, though I never moved my gaze, too afraid of what would happen if I did.

"Embry, I want to tell you that…I'm falling for you and unlike last time. This time I think I'm actually falling in love with you. Not just that sappy teenage romance love, but true heart stopping, sweaty palms love. I've tried to fight it and I don't know if this is what I want, but I know now that this is not something that I want to give up on. I want to give it a chance, though I know that you probably don't. I know that I'm just you good friend and me telling you that I'm falling for you is going to fuck everything up completely. I'm just asking you now to tell me if you would even consider giving me a chance ever, in a million years, I just need to know, do I have even the smallest chance in hell to be with you? I don't want to think about the future I just want to think about right now and how happy it will make us to be together." I said looking Embry in the eyes the entire time.

After making my speech I was breathing heavy because I had spoken so fast and was so nervous, I had never laid so much on the line in order to tell someone how I was feeling before, and no all for Embry here I was telling him that I was basically in love with him. Just fucking great, this is either going to end really well; or it's going to end horribly. Either way I'm going to do something and I'm going to come up with some sort of solution which keeps Embry in my life.

Embry was staring at me wide eyed like he couldn't believe what I'd said. Though if I was being fair I couldn't believe what I'd said, I'd just admitted that I was in love with him or well falling in love with him and he had no idea. Any normal guy would now be trying to come up with a way to do some major damage control which is what he must be doing right now. Shit.

"Kelly. You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that. I love you."

Okay heart you can shatter now, you knew he wouldn't-wait what?

* * *

**There you go! My shorter, but very important birthday chapter! :D Happy birthday to me :) So please review for my birthday! You'll be amazing if you do, and I'll love you forever, just like the people who already do review. Anyways, I promise more will be up soon and faster next time! I feel bad for taking so long ! D: I'm horrible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! This took so long to update I feel really bad, but school is really starting to get in the way and it's drving me crazy! Anyways I should hopefully be able to update more because my job just ended for the year. **

**Anyways here is the chapter! Oh and a little add on! **

**If you want to know what any of the characters look like, they are all posted on my profile so feel free to check them out! (: **

* * *

KPov

"Y-you love me?"

"Yes, and I have for a long time. I loved you in high school as well, but I was an ass who cared more about what his friends would think than what my actions would do to you…"

There is no way that I just heard him right. I feel like I am living out my teenage fantasies right now, Embry Call is in love with me! Me! Kelly, the girl with the international supermodel as the sister, the girl who is nothing special, Embry's in love with me. Holy shit, I don't know what to say. I must be dreaming, someone pinch me. Wait, no don't do that. If you do that then I'm going to wake up and Embry won't be in love with me anymore and I'm be very sad. I don't want to be sad. I'm not in the mood to be sad today, so instead I'm going to stand here and stare at him like an idiot? Yeah that's a great plan. I always knew that I was smart. I'll just stand and stare at the person who just said they were in love with me that will make them think they made a good choice in people too love wont it? No! He's going to think that I'm insane! I need to say something, but what!? I don't know what to say, I'm never speechless….come on Kris, you have to have something to say. You can do this use your words you have them and please use them in English.

"I…I'm not sure what to say Embry…." I said quietly and luckily in English.

"You don't have to say anything, well other than that you'll give me a chance. A chance to make up for high school, a chance to be your boyfriend and take you out on dates, I want that chance. I want to be able to prove to you that even though I was an ass and I don't deserve the chance that I can be worth your time and that, if you were to take it, I could be a good guy for you. So please Kelly please, give me the chance to show you that I really do love you and I'm not an ass like I seemed like I was. Please just give me that chance." Embry said, looking me in the eyes.

I stared at him for a moment as if deciding if I believed him though when I looked into his eyes I realized that there was no question about it, Embry was being truthful. He wanted to make up for all of the pain which he caused me. I can't see any reason why not to do this, I mean I'm basically in love with him myself right now, so it won't be all that different than now. Well other than I'll have to take the chance of letting myself completely fall for him, and I don't know if I'm willing to risk that. Though I guess I'm going to have to be, so I guess that I am going to risk it. I am going to let myself fall for Mr. Embry Call and I am going to like it. No, scratch that, I am going to love it. I am going to love every minute that I spend with him because I don't get to spend that many and it's not easy. This isn't going to be easy and I know this is going to end up breaking my and his heart, but oh well its better than never doing it at all right?

I deserve a shot at happiness, I deserve to take a chance a finally get to spend my time with Embry. I think that I've waited long enough; I mean I have waited long enough. I fucking fell in love with the guy when I was sixteen, I'm turning twenty soon. I think I can afford to take my chance and jump well maybe not jump, okay shut up brain. You are going to listen to your heart for once, you are going to jump and you are going to fall in love with Embry Call all over again. You are going to forget that he ever hurt you and you are going to be a big girl. You are going to take matters into your own hands and own up to whatever happens after this, you can handle this. You're a big girl Kelly, you're a big kid and you are going to do what makes you happy for the first time in your life. You aren't going to fight it. So suck it up Kelly and tell him what on your mind before he thinks that you don't believe a word of what he's saying. Tell him how you feel!

"You want me to give you a chance Embry…" I said quietly, "I've put a lot of thought into it and I'm going to give you, your chance. But if you hurt me Embry so help me god I will never forgive you. This is your only chance; you will never get another one, ever. "

Embry stared at me for a moment, his gray eyes swirling with emotions so intense that it took my breath away. I always love when he does that, when he gives me this look. It makes me feel like I'm the only important person in the world, though I know that there are other important people around here as well. Embry just has a way of making me feel like I am somehow, in some way that much more important than them. I know that in reality I'm probably not that much better than him but I like to think that I am. It's a nice feeling to have sometimes, I'm a little bit better than so and so, and so and so isn't as good at this as you. Just one look and Embry makes me feel like the most important thing in the world, that is why I love him.

"I promise that you're not going to regret this Kelly. You are going to love every minute of this even if I have to die in order for you to enjoy something that we do together. I will keep you happy and I won't let anything happen that you're not comfortable with, you are going to be completely happy I pro-"Embry started but before he could finish I leaned up, and I mean way up and kissed him.

You could tell Embry was surprised by the kiss and to be honest I was too, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't the single most enjoyable moment of my life. Embry froze at first with the words dying in his throat before he started kissing me back; we were like to pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly. It was amazing; I have never felt more alive than in that moment, which sadly had to end all too soon. Embry pulled away and rest his forehead against mine looking into my eyes, it was a nice moment.

"Kelly…that was probably the best kiss I've ever had in my life…" Embry said breathlessly.

I smiled and looked in his beautiful gray eyes, "Glad you feel the same way…"

Embry smiled and grabbed my hand, "So Emily and Sam wanted us to come over for dinner tonight. And I was sort of thinking you could come with me….as my girlfriend…" He said looking down nervously.

Girlfriend? He wants me to be his girlfriend; I could die happy right now. I really could this is the best day of my life. I am so happy it's not even funny. Maybe I should go with him tonight; I can spend time with my brother and my grumpy best friend. I mean I'm sure Jake will be happy to hear that I am finally with Embry, which is what he wanted. I know that's what he wanted. He told me that himself, when he was yelling at me to look at the guys who were right in front of me. Plus maybe me being happy will be a small but good distraction from his suck-ish life. I mean I can tell him stories and stuff it might make him feel better, just like what I used to do when he was all obsessed with Bella!

"Alright, what time do we have to go over there?" I asked linking our fingers together and pulling him along so that we could walk.

"Dinner's at five, and we don't want to be late if we are going to eat so I was thinking sometime around four or a little earlier if you wanted to visit or get to know your brother a little more." Embry said gaining more confidence.

"How about we go over there at three, then I can spend some time with my brother and sister-in-law. For now I want to spend some time with my boyfriend." I said grinning.

"I think that your boyfriend likes that plan, what do you say we go back to my place and we can watch a movie?"

"How could I deny that, I love movies, but I do have request."

Embry turned to me with an eye brow raised, "And what is that Missy?"

"I want you to carry me, my feet are tired." I said with a giggle.

"Oh is that all? I think I can handle that one. "Embry said with a smirk.

I opened my mouth ready to give him a smart comeback, but my words were cut short by a scream of shock. Embry just slipped his arm under my knees and his other behind my back and lifted me up bridal style like I weighted nothing. Which I don't weigh much but, still, I don't weight that little, there is some weight on me. At least I think there's some weight on me, I have never been told I weigh to little, and I know for a fact that I don't weigh to much so I must be in a safe weight area. How did he manage to life me so well?

Oh well I'm not going to fight with it, this is nice, I don't have to walk and I just get to relax. I really do like this. I can close my eyes and maybe nap a little. Just kidding I'm not going to nap, though I should. Embry is warm and comfy; his arms make a very nap-able place. Wow, I'm starting to sound like a two year old, let's act our age Kelly okay? Okay, good. I am going to pretend that I'm an adult now, an adult that is being carried around by her boyfriend. No big deal, I'm sure this happens all the time. No one around here is going to think anything of it right? Right, no one is even going to care that we are together they are just going to completely ignore us and the fact that we are walking down the street. That guy didn't just look at us funny, I'm just being paranoid, and Kelly you really need to start calming down. Just breath it will all be okay in the world you are fine, if there was a problem then Embry would obviously have said something, so there is no problem and I can be calm. There no biggie.

"Embry why do I feel like we are attracting a lot of attention by walking through town like this..?"

Embry chuckled and looked down at me kissing my forehead, "Because we are sweetheart. You don't see many guys carrying tiny girls around do you?"

"So do you think that you should put me down?" I asked blushing slightly from the attention we were receiving from random people.

"Who really cares, I'm allowed to carry my girlfriend around if I want too. It's not like we are pulling a Kristen and Paul and making out on the beach. They've had random people throw things at them, it makes Paul so angry."

I looked up at Embry's face and saw that he was completely serious about this and I couldn't help but laugh. I should have guessed that my sister would be the one that would make out with her future husband on the beach and give a show to all the lucky people of La Push, not caring if they wanted to see it or not. Which more than likely they didn't want to see it, but this was Kristen, she was going to do what she wanted anyways and knowing her she was dating or engaged or I guess married to a guy much like her and they are going to be an interesting couple to watching in the coming years. They are either going to agree or they are going to strongly disagree which is what I can't wait for; I want to see those two fight because I'm sure that it's very entertaining. Don't get me wrong I don't want them to break up from fighting or anything just the normal little marriage squabbles that all couples go through I think that it will be great.

"What is so funny?"

"The fact that I can completely see my sister being the one not caring and making out with her boyfriend anywhere and everywhere for the poor unsuspecting public to see."

"She would do worse things; want to know what that was?"

I giggled and nodded looking at Embry, amused by his serious expression what could she really do that was all that bad. I mean really there can't be anything that's all that bad.

"She would invite you over to talk or something and then tell you when you got there to walk right in. Which I would never do I would always knock, and she would yell for us to go in, then she would be on the couch with Paul on top of her. It was quite disgusting because there are just some things that you can't un-see Kels you just can't un-see them. No matter how much you want too and, believe me, I want too"

I stared at Embry for a moment again before I started laughing; of course he would walk in on something like that. He always was the slightly more innocent one. That would probably scare the shit out of him and make him want to cry or something, I mean Embry's great and everything but I don't think that he really wants to see something like that. More like I know he doesn't want to see something like that. Though only he would end up seeing something like that because he has the worst luck in the world and I'm being serious when I say this, he has the worst luck in the world. Though I guess he is having good luck right now right? So maybe his luck is changing.

Yeah Embry's luck must be changing, because it seems like since he saw me on my first day here the only thing that he's wanted was for me to talk to him and now he's got that, and more. He managed to make me realize that I needed to quit being guarded just because I was hurt one time in the past because of him, but that's not the point. Embry Call made me realize that I need to take a chance and open my heart to love again which I am doing right now, with him and it is probably the most terrifying thing I've ever done in my life. This is a huge mistake. I should never have done this why am I doing this what is wrong with me, I need to breath and calm down everything will be alright and I will get through this. Embry is going to help me through it just like he managed to open my heart, which I'm still not sure how he managed that, but he did it so I'm going to let him continue with whatever he was doing before this.

I am not going to question this, and I am going to enjoy this. I am going to let myself fall back in love with Embry Call. Finally I will have the man of my dreams and no one is going to take that away from me. This is finally my chance, and I am going to enjoy it. Embry I hope you are ready for the best relationship of your life, and I hope that you're ready to finally fall in love, because it's about to happen. You are going to fall in love with me Kelly Whitton, and you are going to love every minute of it.

* * *

**So there you go! I hope that you liked it! I've got some fun instore for the next chapter if you do so please give me some reviews, or ideas or whatever! I love to read them and recieve them! Thanks a ton ( :**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back! And you are not doing your job! I want reviews please, but don't worry I've still got this chapter coming to you.**

**I do want to thank the people who are always reviewing though because I love you, I really do, you are the best people ever! **

**Anyways I'm dedicating this chapter to someone for the frist time ever because they gave me an idea, which I think more people should do so thank you for the idea I love it! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to: **

**LilacFeilds**

**So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

KPov

I don't think that I have ever been happier than I am, sitting on Mama Tiff's couch and cuddling with my amazing boyfriend. Who cares if he just became my boyfriend, he is my boyfriend and that's what important, right? Yeah that's what I thought, it doesn't matter how long we've been dating it just matters that I am with him now and I am happy to be with him. So I'm not going to worry about what could happen, I am just going to enjoy the short amount of time which I am going to be able to spend with him.

I don't really know how long we've been just laying here watching TV and cuddling, but I'm really not going to complain. I am comfortable, and I feel love. It's great; I don't think anything can come between the two of us. It's just not something that I can see happening. I don't want to run away from this relationship, unlike most relationships, I'm truly happy. I am happy with him and I know that Kristen is going to freak out when she gets home because she missed the memo that I am now with Embry, that's going to be fun. Please note the sarcasm.

"Kelly as much as I love laying here with you, which I really do, but we are going to have to be going soon if we don't want to be late for dinner." Embry said while laying his head on my shoulder and kissing my cheek.

"Alright, I guess we can get up. We'll just have to do this again tomorrow?" I say making no motion to move.

"Of course we are going to do this tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. You're going to get sick of me, I promise you."

I laugh and stand up, "Alright mister, whatever you say. Let's head over I want to see my brother and other annoying people like Jacob."

Embry smiles and stands up as well motioning for me to lead the way, which I do with a smile. I walk to the door and open it, just in time to be run over by a very over excited and hyper girl. She was beautiful, completely beautiful with dark brown hair which went down to her mid back, as well having shocking green eyes. This girl is truly beautiful, though I do want to know, what she's doing here. Why is she running into this house?

The girl ran to Embry quickly and jumped on him hugging him tightly, a hug which he quickly returned. What the fuck is going on? Who is she and why is she jumping on my boyfriend? I really need answers to these questions, they are very important. Embry smiled at her enthusiasm and set her back on the ground, grinning. What is going on!? Who is this girl!? Control your jealousy Kelly, it could just be a good friend of his.

"EMBRY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" The girl screamed.

Embry chuckled and shook his head, "And why's that Riley? Not that I don't like seeing you happy, but why do you love me?"

The girl, Riley I guess her name is doesn't answer and just holds up a piece of paper. She is so happy and Embry is happy around here, this must be the girl that he's in love with now. I knew that he could never love me, I just knew it. How could I be so stupid as to think that he actually loved me or was falling for me, or even wanted to spend time with me? Gosh, Kelly you are so damn stupid, you fell for it a second time! What is your problem, why do you have to be so dumb; grow up and realize that you are always just going to be peoples joke. No one really needs you, they just want to use you which is something that you should be used to, everyone uses the nice girl. It's horrible, you are just a joke to everyone, you always have been yet you still let yourself believe that someone might love you someday.

I took advantage of Embry's distraction to run, and as I ran I realized that I was crying, why the hell am I crying, what is wrong with me? I shouldn't be this bothered by someone breaking my heart; it's just something that is common. I didn't look back though I just kept running, thanking god that it had just started to rain because now no one can see how pathetic I look walking around and crying. Instead I just look like some freak that is running around in the rain, because that's what all the normal people do right? They run around in the rain away from the guy who they let break their heart a second time. Of course I'm an idiot; I don't even know why I bother to care about people anymore. It's so not worth it they just use me and dump me, that's all they do and Embry. I thought that Embry had changed and he was going to be different, but I was wrong. He's the worst of them all because I let him play me twice. As if once wasn't good enough, I fell for the trick again, I'm a fool…

I didn't pay much attention to where I was walking, or more appropriately running until I came up to the door. I was standing at the door of my older brother's house, Sam Uley. I guess I subconsciously knew that I was coming here, though I can't really figure out why. I'm not all that close to Sam I don't know him, though I don't have Kristen here so I guess that I just went to the next person I could think of. My brother, I bet he is going to think that I am officially a nut case, showing up at his doorstep soaking wet and crying. That's how I would want to see the sister that I've never really gotten a chance to talk too. Oh well I guess it's time that I ask him to do me a favor, I need him to sit there and be there for me. It doesn't really take much, I mean I just need someone that I can talk to and bitch about the world to so I think Sam might be a good guess. He seems pretty powerful, though he probably is pretty caring about his siblings, I could see him start wanting to protect me the moment he saw me.

I shivered and quickly knocked on the door, not caring that I probably looked like a drowned rat. I needed my brother, and I really hope that he's home and not out with Emily or one of his friends. I was so nervous about seeing my brother or the fact that he might not be home that I didn't even notice when the door opened, reveling my brother. A very confused version of my brother, he probably wanted to know why this crazy chick was at his door step.

"Kelly?" Sam asks confused.

My head shoots up and I look at Sam, blinking back more tears. "S-Sam…can I come in p-please." I say attempting to talk around both my tears and my shivers, who knew standing in the rain would be so cold? Don't answer that.

"Of course, come on in Kelly. How about I get you something of Emily's and you can change out of your wet clothes?" Sam says moving aside so I can enter.

I quickly walk through the door though I don't go far because I don't want to drip all over his house. "Thanks Sam…"

"It's no problem Kelly. I'll tell you what, follow me. I'm going to take you into the bathroom, you can take quick shower, then change into some of Emily's clothing and you can tell me why you ran over here alright?" Sam says leading me to the bathroom.

"Okay…that…that sounds good." I say walking into the bathroom and attempting to give him a small smile.

Sam quickly walks away then probably to tell Emily that something happened and to get me some clothing. I take this as an opportunity to take of my soaking wet clothing and get into the shower. I quickly made the water as warm as I could without burning my freezing body. Once I'm in the shower I let myself cry some more, Embry had just broke my heart and here I was crying to his friend who also happens to be my brother. What makes it worse is the fact that Sam doesn't know why I'm upset he just knows that I am and that I'm now at his house. He really is a great brother I couldn't ask for anything better and I would be stupid if I was going too.

I didn't stay long in the shower, just long enough to warm up and get rid of the last of my tears. I couldn't cry anymore, I just couldn't I was not going to seem weak, I am not weak. I am strong and I am going to make it through this. I quickly got out of the shower and saw that Sam had brought me some of Emily's sweats and a towel. I quickly dried off and got dressed before braiding my hair and leaving the bathroom, I still looked like shit but I could pass for a living being now. Okay Kelly you are going to open the door and face the world, you are strong and you can do this. Great, Kelly you have officially gone insane you are now mentally cheering yourself on, though I guess sometimes you just need someone to cheer you on. Okay enough talking to yourself, well more thinking to yourself. What would what I'm doing be considered, I don't even know. Oh my god I'm still doing it! What the hell! Why am I doing this, I really don't like this ugh, someone make it stop! Please someone help me, I need mental help.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and open the door, frowning slightly when I hear the sounds of a group of people down stairs. Oh! I forgot Sam was supposed to have a bunch of people over for dinner, oh well I guess seeing a group of people will help me to calm down, then I'll stay late and talk to Sam, I think that he will be okay with that. Who am I kidding, with how fast that he offered to help me I know that he will be willing to let me stay here a little later, plus I am going to need to return Emily's clothing.

I sigh and walk down the stairs, drawing everyone's attention quickly. Sam's head even shot up from Emily to see me walk into the room. I just give everyone a half smile and take a seat between Jacob and Sam, my two anchors right now even though they don't know that. Expecially Jake, though he is going to realize very quickly that there is something wrong with me. I never wear sweats, and I never ever don't make sure to look presentable. Right now I don't look presentable at all.

"Hey Kell-Bell." Jake says softly, giving me a half hug.

"Hey Jake…" I say quietly though I know somehow that he can hear me.

Jake and Sam both frown at me, probably knowing that this isn't my usual behavior. They are probably both worrying; I think I might have two older brothers instead of just one. Only this would happen to me, just great. I didn't really want one and now I have two, way to go Kelly you collect things that you don't want! Maybe you should start making a list and then you can see why you are allowed to hate your life. Yes, I'm being melodramatic, so sue me.

"Kelly are you alri-" Sam started to ask when his door slammed open causing everyone to turn their attention to it.

At the door stood Embry, a very desperate and distraught Embry. He was shaking, which was weird, but he looked scared and slightly crazed. Running behind him was the small girl repeatedly screaming that she was sorry and she didn't mean it. What the hell is going on, not that I'm going to speak to ask that but still I want to know.

"Embry? What is wrong, why are you and Riley running in here like crazy people?" Emily asks confusedly looking between the two.

"Riley!" Seth yells in excitement, running over to her and hugging her. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Okay now I am majorly confused, Seth cares about Riley? What the fuck!? Someone start talking before my head explodes. Seriously I couldn't be more confused if someone told me to start speaking Spanish –I'm horrible at Spanish- yeah that wouldn't go over very well. So instead of speaking I just quietly crawl into Jacob's lap and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Where is she!? I lost her!? Riley came in to tell me something and she ran! Have you guys seen Kelly!?" Embry said breathlessly, out of the corner of my eye I could see him start shaking more.

"Yes, I've seen my sister. She's curled up in Jacob's lap Embry, now tell me what happened." Sam said threateningly, causing Emily to rush over to his side.

"It was all a miss understanding! I swear, I think I understand why she's upset. Sam it's all my fault!" Riley said.

At this I finally looked up and over at Embry and Riley who was now wrapped tightly in Seth's arms. I didn't say anything but I raised my eyebrow.

"Kelly I promise, there is nothing going on! I know what it probably looked like but she is practically my sister! You even know her if you thought about it hard enough, its Quil's little sister! Riley, she's also Seth's girlfriend, please talk to me."

Quil's sister? Oh my god. I remember her; she used to be so cute. Well until she had her little I'm going to do everything that Kelly does phase. That was just a little annoying though it was also sort of nice because it meant that someone in the world thought that I was cool, well other than Jake, but he has to think I'm cool it's like the rule of best friend-dom or something. I don't really know, I think I just made that all up but it's a rule now so guess who has to think I'm cool! I'm going to have to tell him that sometime and see what he says, you know I should probably be paying attention to what's going on and not day dreaming, that might get me in trouble, not that that is anything new, I'm always in trouble.

"I remember her. It's nice seeing you again Riley. If you don't mind my asking, what had you all excited?" I say making no move to leave Jacob's lap and go to Embry who was now sitting in the chair which I had just abandoned.

"So I've wanted to go to Stanford University since I was five, but this year I was too scared to apply so Embry sent in my application for me without me knowing, and I just got the acceptance in the mail today! I got accepted and I knew he was the one that did it because not even Seth knew about this dream, so I ran over to tell him. Then we realized what it must have looked like to you especially with what a dick he was in the past so we ran here as fast as we could to find you and tell you." Riley said in a rush.

"Oh okay." I say moving from Jacobs lap to Embry's.

Embry sighs softly and wraps his arms around me tightly, pressing his face into my hair. I just curl up in his lap and hide my face in the crook of his neck, he wasn't cheating on me, he really did love me. I could live with that even if what happened did just give me a small mini heart attack. Well it more appropriately ripped my heart out and then stomped on it like it was nothing, but who really needs to look at technicalities. I was back in Embry's arms and I was happier and felt safer than I had ever felt in my life, wow I could really get used to this, I am enjoying this, should I be though. Yes, yes I really should.

"Embry? Are you and Kelly together?" Emily asks.

I feel Embry smile against my head , before he kisses the top of my head and lifts his face up to answer, "Yes we are."

"If you hurt her you are going to have to deal with me, and it will not be pretty Call." Sam warned.

"You'll be dealing with me too; I do not want to see my best friend hurt again." Jake added, causing me to smile against Embry's neck.

"I don't plan on hurting her every again, the pain I felt today was worse than anything that I have ever felt in my life. I love Kelly and I do not want to let her go ever, and I mean that so you guys can threaten me all you want but it's not going to get you anywhere because I am in love with this girl in my arms. She is the most beautiful and perfect being ever, and you can tell Nessie to apologize to Rose for me saying that about someone other than her. So if you would quit threatening me and let me just be happy with my girl I would really appreciate that." Embry said looking down at me with fierce amounts of emotion in his eyes.

I love this man, and I don't want to ever lose him. I am going to stay with him the rest of my life and there is no one that is going to stop me, ever. Embry Call you are stuck with me so I hope that you're happy.

* * *

**So there you go! I hope you liked it! **

**I would like to take this moment to tell you that _I am posting a new story! _You should all look for it because it's going to be different! It deals with Jacob and Nessie! So please check it out and enjoy! **

**Please write lots of reviews thanks(: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys I'm so so so sorry that I took so long! But I'm back, well kind of, it might take me a while to update because I'm attempting to write two stories at once. I'm not too good at that, well that along with school it just doesn't work well, i'm trying though. Anyways you should check out my other story, Welcoming the Heat. It takes place at around the same time as this one, but involves Jacob and Nessie. **

* * *

KPov

So you know how I said that Embry was stuck with me, I forgot one little detail which I realized when I looked at the calendar this morning. I leave next week, to go to Boston, to live, and work, and live, away from Embry. Shit! How do I tell Embry this? I leave right before Kristen and Paul get back, but that was okay with them, it leave their house empty for only two days, I don't know what I am going to do though I have to tell Embry that I'm leaving in a week. I do have a life that I have to get on with, how could I have forgotten this?

Oh yeah I remember, I forget everything when I'm around Embry. He blocks everything out of my mind; he manages to make everything seem like it is alright and perfect. I haven't even realized that there is a problem in the world lately. Wow I can't believe just how much Embry makes me think things are perfect. I don't know what it is about him, but I guess that's one of the things that I loved about him, until now. Now I have to keep myself focused long enough to tell him that I am going to be leaving in a week, I don't think he is going to be happy about that.

Who am I kidding; Embry is going to be hurt, and mad. I have to tell him that I am leaving, again. I always end up leaving; I'm such a horrible person I don't know why he insists on falling in love with me? Why would he do something stupid like that!? Don't fall in love with me Embry, oh wait you already did and I'm about to do what I always do. I'm about to leave, I hate myself for this. I need to talk to Sam; he'll know what to do.

I quickly grabbed my keys and ran to my car my brother or his wife would know what to do. They always do though they are probably going to get sick of me always running to them, I'm going to have to start running to someone else, like Jacob. He's got enough problems right now though, like hanging out with Ness, he needs to realize that he can win her heart back.

The drive to Sam and Emily's was quick and before I even knew what I was doing I was knocking on their door. Emily opened the door not long after that.

"Kelly? Are you alright sweetheart?" Emily said looking at me worriedly.

"Emily can I come in and talk to you?" I say looking down at my feet guiltily.

"Of course." Emily says moving to the side so that I can walk into the house .When I walk in the quickly notice that Sam is setting at the table and he looks confused to see me as well.

I sigh and quickly walk into the house, sitting down at the table. I look down at my hands and not at Sam or Emily, I know that what I'm about to say is going to break their hearts too. Even though it may not seem like it, I'm very close to them. When I'm not with Embry I'm with them, I really do hate myself for making the decision to leave, but I can't change what I've already set up as going to happen in the past. Come on Kelly it's time to take a deep breath and be a big girl, you can do it.

"I have to leave in another week…" I said quietly looking down.

"What!? Kelly why is something going on with Embry? I'll kill him!" Sam said shaking slightly.

"No! Sam this has nothing to do with Embry, I have a job waiting for me in Boston. I have to leave; I just don't know how to tell Embry. He is going to be heartbroken. I really don't want to leave him or you guys." I say sadly, finally looking up and at Sam and Emily. You can see that they are upset. They don't want me to go, and I don't want to go.

"You're going to have to tell him Kells. I know it's hard, but maybe you two will be able to work it out. He's a reasonable guy and he really cares about you." Emily said softly, laying her hand on my arm.

"I know Emily I just wish that I didn't have to do this, I can't think of a worse thing to tell him.." I sigh.

"Tell who?" I look up and see Jacob standing in the doorway and smile slightly.

"Hello Jacob. Kelly, Sam and I were just talking I'm sure Kelly or Sam will fill you in unless everyone is coming?" Emily says.

"No it's just me." Jake says sitting down next to me and looking at me worriedly.

"Then one of them will fill you in, I'm going to start cooking." Emily said quickly standing up and starting to cook without another word.

I sigh and look at Sam who nods at me with a small smile.

"Jacob, Kelly has to leave next week. She has a job waiting for her in Boston and she doesn't know how to tell Embry." Sam said reaching across the table and grabbing my hand in his big warm one.

"Kelly? You're leaving again?" Jacob says sadly before shaking his head, "You know what, never mind. We aren't going to dwell on that. You're going to tell Embry then you two are going to enjoy the last week that you are here, we will all just have to make sure that everything works out from there. We should be able to do that right? Yeah we can, we are going to make this work." Jacob said throwing his warm arm over my shoulder and pulling me into a tight side hug.

"Are you sure that everything is going to work out? I feel like I am going to kill Embry by telling him this and I don't want to hurt him, I really don't." I say quietly.

"You're not going to Kelly; you are the most loving person I know. What is meant to happen is going to happen you and I both know this." Jacob says with a small smile.

"I know. Jacob you know this is why you're my best friend right? You always know what to say, you Sam and Emily. No matter what you guys always know the right things to say." I say with a small smile.

"It's the least I can do for my beautiful little sister. Now when Embry gets here you're going to talk to him." Sam says grinning at me.

"Talk to me about what?" Embry says walking through the door with a small frown.

I frown and hide my face in Jacob's chest, I can't do this. I can't face him. God he is just so beautiful and now I have to leave him. What that hell am I going to say, 'Embry even though I love you, I'm leaving and I don't think I'm ever coming back here again' I can't say that! This is just too hard! I hate my fucking life right now – wow I never thought I was going to say that. Oh well I have to face the music, or I can just hide in Jacob like I am right now, that's a nice safe thing to do. I like safe, no one can hurt you when you're safe, nothing can hurt you when you're safe. There is nothing that can go wrong when you're in you're safe zone. God I need to grow up and face the music…but I'm so safe..

"Kelly come on out sweetie.." Jacob says to me softly, rubbing my back.

"Kelly! Are you alright!? Baby look at me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do whatever I did. I'm sorry!" Embry exclaimed taking me from Jacob and into his arm.

I quickly wrapped myself around him, hiding my face in his neck. I was going to have to leave this; I was going to have to leave him. I don't know if I can do this. I really don't think that I can do this, how can I leave the person who makes me feel so safe, so happy?

"Embry!" I say against his neck, holding onto him tightly.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetheart? You're scaring me." Embry says softly, kissing the top of my head.

I couldn't look at him; instead I just kept clinging to him. I know that I probably looked pathetic, but I couldn't leave him. I needed my Embry. I had only had him for such a short time and now I had to give him up, this isn't fair. God why do you hate me so!? Why do you do this to me!? Okay I know it's not your fault and I made this decision before this all happened but why? Why did I do something so stupid? Oh right, because I am stupid. God I'm such a fucking idiot. I hate myself sometimes, okay most times.

"I don't want to scare you Embry….C-can you take me home please Embry? Pretty please?" I say, my voice mumbled by his neck which it was still hidden in.

"Of course sweetheart, anything you need you know that I'm going to do anything to make you feel better." Embry said picking me up and starting to carry me out the door.

I calmed slightly when he started walking because I knew we would be alone when I told him that would make things slightly easier. I mean then I wouldn't have to break the news to him with people around, which would be slightly awkward to say the least. I only felt him stop moving for a moment to get my key s from Emily, who I'm guessing had picked them up off the table. Then he carried me out to my car and drove me to my house without saying a work. When we got to the house he picked me up and carried me into the living room so that we could sit on the couch because he is an awesome boyfriend and knows that I want to sit near him, though I'm guessing he also knew that I liked the living room because I'm Kelly and I love couches because you can lay on them and I'm a freak who likes laying on things. Don't judge or I'll do…something I don't really know what but I will come up with something.

"Kelly sweetheart can you tell me what's bothering you now?" Embry said softly so that he wouldn't upset me again.

"Embry I don't want to tell you this but I have to." I said sounding a lot more confident than I felt, though I guess I would considering I've been thinking about what to say the entire time he was carrying me around, yes I really am that pathetic. "Embry you know how my sister and Paul come back in a week? Well I have to be out of the house a week before they come back.."

"That's not a hard fix Kelly you can come stay at my mom's, I'll move out and get my own place or something." Embry said.

"I've already got what's going to happen worked out Embry…" I say quietly losing my confidence, I can't tell him this. God this is going to be hard.

"What is your plan Kelly? It can't be that bad."

"I'm moving to Boston Embry. I've had this planned out since before I came back from Germany, I was coming here then I had a job lined up in Boston that I was going to and I have to go. I don't have a choice; I leave in a week Embry. I have to leave La Push…" I say looking at my hands.

Embry was silent for a long time before he started shaking, "W-w-what!? You can't leave! Kelly you can't leave me!"

I blink shocked, I've never seen Embry so upset over something normally he'll be upset but then it rolls off his back. I figured this would be another one of those times, I apparently was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Embry I don't have a choice. I already said I would take this job. I can't back out now they are counting on me to be there…" I say quietly, for some reason I know that he is going to hear me. Embry has like super hearing or something, it's quite strange actually.

"You just can't don't you get it! I can't lose you! You're my fucking soul mate! I need you to breathe Kelly!" Embry said shaking even more.

"What are you talking about Embry; you're not making sense…" I say completely confused.

"You know how I told you that I believe those fucking legends and you laughed at me the one night we stayed up just talking?! I believe them because they are true! I'm a shape shifter and I have the ability to imprint and I did! On you! I can't lose you Kelly! I need you more than I need anything in the world I can't lose you!" Embry shouted somewhat desperately, yet he was still shaking.

"Embry, I don't want to leave you but I have to, it's just something that has to happen. I'm sorry, I already said I would do it, I'm really sorry, I love you, you know that. I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I have to leave you." I said sadly, unable to look him in the eyes.

"You don't understand! Kelly you're my fucking imprint! I'm a goddamn wolf and you're my life! I fucking need you around, the idea of you leaving is killing me, I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone, it's going to kill me" Embry said, shaking even more and walking towards the door.

Wolf? Imprint? As in the legends that Jacob told me when I first moved here all those years ago, he can't be serious. They are all just jokes, craziness. I can't be that important to him, there is no way, desperation does make people do crazy things…

"Embry, I know you don't want to lose me, but you really wont. I'll still come back, I have to. I can't stand to lose you forever again, and I can't lose Jacob, or Kristen, or Paul, or Sam and Emily. I can't lose anyone that lives here so I'm bound to come back I just have to leave for a little while so you just have to let me go. "I say quietly, I really don't want make him more upset, it's killing me to see him like this already.

"NO! You can't leave, not again please Kelly…" Embry says shaking even more, looking at me desperately.

"I'm sorry, I have to Embry. I love you, but I have to go." I say quietly begging him with my eyes to understand, he has too. I mean he knows that I love him, I've made that clear, he just has to understand that no matter how much I don't want to go, I have to. At least just for a little while, I will be back.

Embry let out a strangled cry and ran towards the door at my words, causing me to get up and chase after him. He was shaking, more than I had ever seen anyone shake before, he was almost trembling. It looked like he was running towards the woods so I chased him, all of the sudden though. He wasn't there, what was there however a giant wolf, a grey wolf with black spots was. Embry just fucking turned into a wolf.

Oh my god I'm going crazy, maybe it's a good thing I'm leaving. La Push is making me go crazy, now even I believe Embry's stupid story about how the legends are true. I mean I think that I just saw my boyfriend turn into a giant wolf, that's not strange at all. Oh well, I think I should just go home. I can't handle this I really can't. Holy shit! The wolf is looking at me, well more like staring at me and he has the eyes. Holy shit! Those are Embry's eyes.

This is too much I don't think that I can't handle this…

"Kelly!" Who's voice is that? Wait what does it matter, it doesn't.

My boyfriend is a wolf….

That was the last thought that I had before everything went black.

* * *

**There you go! **

**I'm going to do something different this time, I want you all to review and tell me what you think is going to happen next! **

**Anyways thanks a ton, and review! :D **


End file.
